The One Diamond The Love of Diamonds
by Viral Impact
Summary: Can diamonds really be made out of love? New characters, old characters. New love! Old love! But is it true? Or simply lust? ...And more importantly, can Satine survive the clutches of the madman Henry Zidler?
1. Beginning and End

**The One Diamond**

**She Desires to _Love_**

**A/N:  The movie _Moulin Rouge_, along with the characters used in this fanfiction, is copyrighted (©) to its respected owners (Twentieth Century Fox, Fox Productions, Baz Luhrmann, Craig Pearce, etc.). I do not take any credit for the characters from the movie _Moulin Rouge_ that I have used in this fanfiction. I collaborated with Kalah Exclamation Mark (check out her account on fanfiction.net) for this fanfiction also (I write even chapters, she writes odds [we try at least to keep this pace]). Thank you.**

**!!BETA READER NEEDED!!**

**Also, this is LOOSELY BASED on the movie. Basically Satine, a much colder and eviler Satine, does not have a tragic physical illness and she is definitely in denial about her love for Christian. She doesn't want Christian because she found him to be a roadblock in her success—I made her obsessed with becoming an actress… Also The Duke does not own the deed to the Moulin Rouge. The story does not really revolve around the play as much as it did in the movie and Toulouse plays a minimal part. On last note: I have introduced my own *main* characters, Léroy, Henry, Alexandra, and Josilan. There are also many other characters that I have created… Thanks again and…**

**WELCOME TO THE MOULIN ROUGE!**

**Chapter One:  Beginning and End**

          The lights of the majestic Moulin Rouge flickered in the distance as Henry shoved his way through the throngs of men clad in their best. He was awestruck by the tantalizing building that stood before him…where alluring, beautiful… _no…undeniable temptresses_…

"Watch where you're going buddy!"

Henry's top hat fell to the ground and he watched as a group of men shook their fists at him after downing the last of their absinthe. Henry picked up his hat and brushed off the bit of grime. He fingered the blue ribbon that was subtly tied around his hat before graciously planting it on his head with a devilish smile. Tonight was the night when he would finally settle old ties and begin new ones.

Once Henry was waiting outside where the people mingled, Henry felt at home and the anxiousness dissipated quickly. Almost immediately after stepping onto the property of the Moulin Rouge, he bumped into the infamous Henri Marie Raymond Toulouse-Lautrec Montfa and Toulouse grasped his heart and exclaimed, "It can't be _the Henry _could it?"

Henry nodded as he shook hands with Toulouse, "It is I, it is I." Henry laid a hand on Toulouse's shoulder and he gazed down at his fellow friend, "Toulouse, how is that Bohemian Revolutionary show of yours going?"

"It is _spectacular_." Toulouse replied pleasantly. "One last and first performance tomorrow night."

Before Toulouse or Henry could say another thing, they were pushed into the building and for the first time in fourteen years, Henry saw the man of his nightmares and the man of his dreams…Harold Zidler. His perfectly round face and burning pink cheeks erupted into a grin as he wailed, "Welcome to the Moulin Rouge!"

The Diamond Dogs appeared from the labyrinth behind the curtain and the dancing and wild partying began as the first notes hung in the air until the very last. Everyone slowly made their way to the dance floor and men waited with bated breath for the Sparkling Diamond to be lowered from the heavens. The bright lights darkened and as if by magic, the elusive, the exclusive, the exquisite Sparkling Diamond appeared from the heavens to grace them with her presence. Glitter appeared like the stars as it floated from the ceiling and men reached up as if to catch some in his hand. Satine placed one foot on the floor and the slim and very tall heel of her seductive black shoe hit the floor. Click. She was poised with her perfect voice and perfect body as she began to sing, "The French…"

Men crowded around and soon chaos ensued as she swung just out of the reach and teased with her giggles and yelps of joy as the men showered her with roses, precious promises of a lavish life, and above all, _diamonds._

The song ended and the Sparkling Diamond climbed off her throne and something strange caught her eye; a single ribbon of blue wrapped around a tattered top hat. The Sparkling Diamond pranced around flirting and giggling and finally she recognized the man with the blue ribbon who sat with Toulouse. She turned to the crowd as she backed into Toulouse's booth and she cried, "Good night my dear men for tonight I choose to spend my time here. Please, continue on because even though the Sparkling Diamond needs her rest, there are plenty of other Diamond Dogs that don't." With that, she sat and the hangings of their private booth were shut.

Henry uttered, "You were lingering with them long enough weren't you?"

Satine smiled and fixed a loose strand of hair before replying to Henry's impatience, "You're just like Zidler."

Toulouse shook his head and corrected Satine, "Not quite as evil though. I highly doubt that Henry would sell you to The Duke."

Satine narrowed her eyes and she felt that same piercing in her heart and she asked curtly, "So, are you going to kill Zidler or not?"

"Satine, so abrupt? Has the Moulin Rouge truly made you this…?" Henry waved his hand in the air as he thought of the word.

Toulouse suggested, "Cold? Evil? Wonderfully beautifully seductive?"

Satine turned to Toulouse and shrilled, "I am not cold. I'm not evil."

Henry interrupted, "Toulouse is right though. The Duke has made you almost distant and harsh?"

"When a man locks you in a room and forces you to love him, you would be this way too." Satine buried her face into her hands as she began to sob. Henry heard her muffle voice ring, "Zidler knows that he doesn't have to keep The Duke after he gave the deeds back but Zidler keeps him for the money and we both know very well where the Moulin Rouge will go if Zidler dies." She looked up from her dry hands, her eyes sparkling not with tears but with fire, and said with raised eyebrows, "So…"

Henry slammed his fists into his white gloves that matched his black suit and he replied as his hand went under the table. "Yes, I'll kill Harold Zidler." From beneath the table, he felt the cold gun lay blunt in his hand. "I promise you this sister."

"Let us toast and drink to the future! To the play! To the return of Henry! To life itself!" Tolouse raised his glass and downed it. The rest followed in suit.

          Henry crept along backstage of the Moulin Rouge until he dropped down into Zidler's bedroom where he was snoring quite loudly and even in his deep sleep, Zidler pulled at his mustache. Henry shook Zidler awake and he popped out of bed, his apoplectic eyes probing Henry. "Son?"

"No. Death." With those words Henry spoke, his life changed forever.

          Satine clenched the sides of her dressing table as Marie, Satine's trusted servant and friend, hastily pulled the strings of her crimson bodice tightly. She gazed at her image in the mirror and then a loud muffled "_bang_" resounded through the room. Satine clenched harder and when Marie turned to leave, Satine commanded, "Marie, tighter. I need to be perfect for The Duke."

Marie chuckled, "Even if he's going to take them off?"

"There's no time for waste." Satine barked. The stress was too much for her and her nails dug into the wood. Marie obeyed Satine's orders and soon the door crept open. Satine's eyes traveled down to the dressing table and she jumped as Henry's gloves, stained with red, were brutally slapped onto the top of her dressing table. She turned to gaze into Henry's blazing eyes.

Henry hissed as he caressed Satine's cheek with his cold unwelcoming pale hand, "A pair of blood red gloves to match my dear. Does The Duke await?"

Satine turned and leaned against the dressing table and her voice pricked Henry's ears, as she bluntly whispered, "Isn't he always?" She paused as she waved Marie away and Henry sat on her small cot in her dressing room. "Where did you hide him?"

"Does it matter?" Sliding on a pair of fresh new white dinner gloves, he replied, "If it really mattered you would do it yourself. I'd like to spare you the details…for now."

In her sultry voice, Satine chirped, "You always were a tease." Satine finished adding the last touches of makeup onto her face before she turned and growled, "Aren't I as seducing as they tell?"

"Almost Satine," Henry's voice rumbled from the depths of his throat, "almost."

"I am forever in debt with you Henry." Satine whispered.

Henry pointed at Marie and laughed, "You're the witness my dear." And with that he exited.

          The Duke, pacing across and around and back again, waited impatiently for Satine's arrival in The Elephant and he wrung his hat nervously in his hands. He slipped upstairs and watched the crowd as they drunkenly disappeared into the bowels of the city and finally the beauty, clad in the taunting red, emerged from the front doors and the hat fell to the ground in two pieces. He had finally ripped it. His hands returned to his mustache and they twisted and turned the ends of it as he lay on the bed on the top of The Elephant. Tonight he wanted to gaze at the stars and impress his lady with his newest gift, a necklace made entirely of diamonds. He heard the soft footsteps from below and he quickly opened the case that the necklace rested in. He clasped the necklace around his neck and hurriedly closed the translucent drapes that hung down from the canopy of regal bed. Satine cooed, "Duke where are you? Are you hiding from me?" She pulled open the drapes and when she saw the glimmering of the diamonds, she purred, "I like both gifts."

"Both gifts?" The Duke questioned as he raised both eyebrows with curiosity.

Knowing what to say to impress The Duke, she replied with a seducing smile, "You _and_ the diamonds."

          Waiting at the train station, Christian pulled his coat tightly around his frail body and recalled the moments of the night…

He watched silently as the curtains rose and fell as each scene had its beginning and end. When the moment came, he stealthily slid into a costume and took time to shove the last of his money into his pocket. He hefted himself up onto the back of the stage and watched as Satine appeared from the depths of the backstage. He grasped her arm and roughly shook her, hoarsely groaning, "Satine…you love me…_me…_not the Duke, please Satine…_Satine_…" He shoved the gun into her hand and hissed, "Take me if I can't have you. Do it Satine! _Do it!"_

"No," she shrilled as she attempted to pull away from his deadly grip. She withdrew from the obsessed man and hissed, "Christian stop being so foolish." When he lunged at her again, she pulled away, "Stop. You _fool_! I already told you why. _Stop_!" Christian continued to pull Satine closer to him and the gun towards his head. Satine finally shrilled as she broke free from his grip, "I choose the maharajah, not the sitar player." Defeated, Christian fell to the ground as Satine continued. "I choose The Duke, not the lowly writer…" The three words Christian dreaded spilled from Satine's mouth, "_I don't choose you_." The breaking of Christian's heart could be heard from miles away.

He inhaled sharply and rocked back and forth at the thought of those three dreaded words. The station was empty until he heard the clicking the shoes as someone approached. He turned his head to see a strikingly beautiful young woman take her place beside Christian. She took Christian's breath away and he could almost feel his cold and lifeless heart leap. He stared at the lovely girl's profile until she finally turned and Christian took a step back. He thought, "Satine?" 

Her eyes opened. They were a mix of emeralds, jades, olives, limes, and any other shade of green while gently cradled by a vibrant gold. A veil of long black eyelashes shrouded her eyes but only for a brief moment as she went to blink. The flaring green eyes enticed him, as did her rosy cheeks and lips, and soon he leaned in and kissed her softly. His fingers entangled in her curly chestnut hair and he felt her quiver under his touch. The young woman pulled away and Christian felt his fingers catch in her hair. She uttered, "Who are you?"

Christian breathed huskily as he gently attempted to pull his fingers out of her hair, "Christian Beaularie."

"I see your fingers are caught. Let me help." She reached up and unwrapped her tightly coiled tresses from his fingers and for a moment they held hands. When they parted she uttered, "I'm Josilan Balzac. What brings you here at such lonely hours?"

"I'm leaving Montmartre."

"I want to leave. I like to wait and watch the trains come and go, hoping that someday I'll be on one of them." She said airily and the two stood in silence for several minutes until the train whistle blew and Christian hefted his little belongings onto his back.

Before Christian climbed onto the train, he turned to Josilan, "Dare to come with me?" 

Why did her trust her? When he looked at her, he almost felt alive again. But she was a stranger! Her eyes had told him something; she was to be trusted, she had no capability of hurting him because she didn't want to hurt him. She was a soul looking for a way out. Christian shoved his hand into her reach. The man helping them onto the train watched with curiosity. Josilan took Christian's hand and they felt safe together, almost as one as they boarded the empty train. They sat down next to each other and said nothing. Josilan gazed out of the window and soon Montmartre was out of her sight. Her dream had come true!

          Satine took her last curtsey before the red curtain fell for one last time and behind the stage, she ran into the arms of her beloved brother, Henry. Word had spread almost instantly that Harold had left a hastily scribbled letter instructing Henry that it was time for him to take Harold's place at the Moulin Rouge. Harold's only excuse was that he wanted to find his wife Alexandra before he died. Henry spun around with Satine in his arms as Satine airily cried "I am finally an actress! Henry, it can't be any more perfect than this!"

Henry dropped Satine onto the floor and left her confused as he murmured, "This isn't what _I wanted_ so it isn't what _you want_."

"Henry?" Satine glared up at him in complete terror as he paced down and forth. "What do you want?"

"I want the Moulin Rouge to sparkle like it has never sparkled before and if that means I work you until you die Satine…" Henry's voice tapered off as he bit the knuckle of his index finger and stared longingly at Satine. "I want them to remember me, not Harold. Get up Satine and while you're brushing yourself off, get all these wild fancies about being an actress out of your pretty head." Henry spun around on his heel and disappeared into the darkness as Stine was left confused.

She collected her thoughts and strode back to her room where she promptly buried her face into her bed and sobbed for a good hour. When she could cry no longer, the first thought that came to her mind was Christian. She poured herself a glass of wine and stared at the wall blankly while the wild thoughts ran through her mind, "_Why was I so cruel to him? Because love is a foolish thing. It would only destroy me in the end like it destroyed Harold. It's my duty to serve Henry. I signed the contract…he kills Harold and I serve him unless…I marry. Henry knows I'm scared of love! Henry knows he's dug my grave here at the Moulin Rouge! Henry knows…" _

The door slammed open and The Duke stood with a bottle of wine and a smile as he wheezed, "My dear?"

Satine produced a small smile and she forced back the tears and the lump in her throat as she giggled nervously, "Duke? You've come unexpected but you know me, I love the unexpected." 

The Duke lunged at Satine and immediately wrapped his arms around her and smothered her with kisses as a cold chill ran through her spine. _"This torrid show must go on until I have enough strength to find a way to leave. The show must go on…" _The thought stayed with her all night until she finally fell asleep with The Duke's hot breath piercing the skin on her face but still the thought plagued her in her dreams…


	2. Vanilla Clouds

**A/N:  THIS IS NOT EDITED. BETA READER NEEDED. The movie _Moulin Rouge_, along with the characters used in this fanfiction, is copyrighted (©) to its respected owners (Twentieth Century Fox, Fox Productions, Baz Luhrmann, etc.). I do not take any credit for the characters from the movie _Moulin Rouge_ that I have used in this fanfiction. All of the characters not from the _Moulin Rouge _movie are my own creations (Josilan, Henry, and others). Please DO NOT USE THEM without my permission.  This is collaboration between Viral Impact and Kalah Exclamation Mark so please contact one of us for any information. Thank you.**

**Chapter Two: Vanilla Clouds**

She dreamt of vanilla clouds. Christian and her were merrily dancing on the rooftops, submerged in the sweet vanilla clouds until she tripped and fell and he continued on. She fell from the rooftops. She fell out of the vanilla clouds and landed in front of the dark, dank, unlit, and miserable looking Moulin Rouge. At night it sparkled, but in day it was the gates of hell. Clad in a black suit, Henry tilted his hat ever so slightly before opening the doors. Satine felt a rush of cold as Henry's cane was pointed at her and the slight swishing noise sent a powerful presence surging through her body. He snarled, "So whore, you come back like the little bitch you are? The writer didn't want to play your games any more? Well," he threw his heavy black cloak upon her, "as Zidler always said, no more vanilla clouds."

"Stop Henry!" Satine pleaded. "Stop! Christian loves me. He always will, he said so himself. He'll get me away from you and Moulin Rouge."

"Get up whore! Get up whore and please your master."

"Henry!" Satine sobbed and pleaded to Henry who was unwilling to listen to her childish pleads. "Please…stop and listen to me. It's the power, isn't it? I thought you promised…"

He pulled her onto her feet and close to his body as his hot breath was slapping against her cold and clammy face. Satine turned her head but listened as he snarled, "Satine, no matter what you say, I am your master and you will follow my every command because you have you choice. You're a whore and what man wants a whore, right?"

Satine whimpered, "_Someone_." 

Henry released his iron grip on Satine and began to laugh madly as he whirled around. "Are you kidding me?" He turned to look at Satine but turned away to laugh. "You're a foolish woman. Get it together Satine…" Satine fell onto her knees and shook her head. "No? Well, until then, be a loyal bitch and go back to your room. Your sobbing will scare away our customers." He began to retreat back into the Moulin Rouge and the wild laughing began once again. She could briefly hear him mocking her in his high-pitched shrilly voice, "Someone will love me, the dirty whore of Moulin Rouge. _Ha!_" 

The laughing still rang in her ears and she couldn't stand it any longer. Satine turned to leave but she bumped into a man. She gazed up and a pair of gray eyes that appeared like a storm either beginning or ending pierced her and haunted her. Her heart was still thumping from her encounter with Henry and as the man reached down and caressed her cheek, Satine, clutching to her chest and drenched in sweat, awoke from the nightmare.

          The train pulled up to the last stop and in the early morning, Christian could hear the businesses beginning to open in his hometown. He offered Josilan his arm and they cuddled in the cold as they walked down the main street. As they passed the shops in silence, Christian whispered, "Want some ice cream?"

"This early?" Josilan questioned with eyebrows raised. "I don't think I've ever had ice cream."

"Never had ice cream?" Christian smiled as her innocence and he opened the door to the ice cream parlor. "Ladies first. You know, a friend owns it and can fetch some ice cream really quick and I'm sure he can't deny fetching some for such a lovely lady like you."

As they sat with their scoop of ice cream, Christian watched her in awe and he felt his heart ring with joy. In the darkness that surrounded him, he had finally found his light. She had learned much about him on the train, but what of her? Christian knew little. Josilan squealed with a warm smile, "Christian, I love vanilla ice cream now. It has such a sweet and powerful taste, almost like tasting Heaven."

"I know what would taste like Heaven to me…" Christian silently mentioned.

"Hmmm?" Josilan pushed the bowl away as she finished and the thought of her made Christian light-headed, almost like Satine. 

The thought of her Sparkling Diamond made his stomach lurch. He was disgusted with himself. How dare he compare Josilan to such scum! He shook the thought out of his head and murmured, "Nothing, let's go."

It took several moments to convince Christian's father that Josilan was no harm to Christian or his father's home (more importantly, _his wealth_) and that they would stay only until Christian could find a home of his own. His father, weak with illness though unwilling to come to peace with his weakness, urged, "Christian, this is your home and I am still upset but happy that you have come back to your senses. However, bringing home this…girl…from _Montmartre_, I do not agree with but your mother always said to be willing to accept the things I cannot change. This is your home as much as mine. When you left, I realized this. Stay as long as needed but live on these rules. This is not a hotel for any of your other friends. Be expected to find your own food except for dinners. You must clean your own laundry unless the maids are willing to help. You are independent and you must ask with good reasons for any loans." Christian nodded in respect as his father hissed, "Now leave me be for the rest of the day."

Christian led Josilan up to his room and there she asked, "Oh Christian? What did you say about Heaven earlier?"

Christian paused and turned to Josilan with bright eyes and in one swift movement, he dipped her into his arms and planted a kiss with such force and passion, the two crumpled onto the bed. The unlacing, the unbuttoning, and the frenzy of their passion, their lust, began and when they parted for a moment Christian huskily gasped while trying to regain oxygen, "I said I wanted to taste Heaven and I just did. My angel, take me to Heaven once again. Take me and never let me forget."

Josilan pulled upwards and kissed Christian gently and the two lay in silence for a few moments, enjoying their moment shared together. Christian finally uttered, "Josilan, tell me who are you? Where are from and why were you in such a hurry to leave Montmartre?"

Josilan inhaled and she rolled onto one side to gaze at Christian, who in turn rolled on his side to gaze at her. "I wanted to escape from the Moulin Rouge."

Christian gasped and yelped in shock, "You're not a Diamond Dog are you?" Christian jumped out of bed and began to hastily put his clothes back on.

Wrapping the sheet around her, Josilan screeched as she tumbled out of the bed, "Oh Christian, this won't change things, will it?" Christian didn't reply as he picked up his articles of clothing and Josilan followed him around the room. He turned and slammed into her body but Josilan stood her ground. She caressed his cheek tenderly and shook her head in disapproval of her past, "I know I was a Diamond Dog, but don't let that stop us…this." Tears ran freely down her cheeks and when Christian turned to look away, she gently nudged him to return her loving gaze, "I chose to leave because something told me to leave. Something possessed me to actually go back to the train station and look! I found you and you found me. It's a sign. Didn't you feel it on the train?" Christian nodded; he couldn't deny his sudden feelings. "Then it shouldn't matter, no?"

Christian snapped again as he screamed and pushed Josilan away. "I don't need to fall in love with another Moulin Rouge _whore!_" He raced to the window and stood with his back to Josilan.

Josilan was struck and she with a paling face replied without any emotion in her voice, "If that's how you feel, like I'm some whore, _pay up_." Josilan held out her hand and Christian was also struck by her harsh reply as he glanced over his shoulder at Josilan. She stood with her head up high and she continued as she pointed at Christian, "I am a whore you say? Well, this wasn't some cheap thrill so show me the money Christian. Pay for your whore and your thrill if that's how you truly feel." She paused and finally pleaded in a whisper, "I really wanted us to work Christian."

Christian turned away once again and cried hoarsely, "You're only saying this. What? Did Satine hire you to ruin me even more?"

"No!" Josilan screamed. "Listen for once! Open your eyes! There's a whole another world than the Moulin Rouge! Not everyone that comes from the Moulin Rouge is a Satine. Look at me! I can still love! I can still live a life _away from the Moulin Rouge._ Why is so hard for you to believe?"

Christian turned to face Josilan and he whispered in disbelief, "And I suppose you'll say I'll learn to love again?"

"Believe me Christian." Josilan grasped his hands tenderly and made him caress her face lightly. "Like I took your hand, you have to believe me for once and take mine." 

"Tell me what I need to believe. Tell me and I'll see if I can." Christian closed his eyes as a familiar warmth in his heart returned as she kissed him lightly.

Words spilled from her mouth, wrenching his heart and breaking his soul but mending at the same time, "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."

Then, as the effect of her words still hung, Christian knew Satine didn't send Josilan to ruin him, she was sent by the gods to give him hope and life once again…

          Satine watched the moment when Henry flicked the power switch on and the Moulin Rouge came alive. His new investors clapped ecstatically and Satine soon followed with Henry. Outwardly she was a normal gentle kitten but inside the tiger in her was pacing back and forth with uneasiness. The Duke had paid for the new Moulin Rouge sign; it was brighter and bigger but still fit the Moulin Rouge's classic style. Nini laughed as The Duke escorted Satine away from the party and she hollered, "The Duke's gonna get his money's worth tonight! Satine, you dirty little--"

Satine could hear no more of Nini's vulgar comments as The Duke conversed silently with Henry before he entered the Gothic Tower. Henry nodded respectfully and he nodded to Satine. As Henry passed her, she felt him secretly slid a note into the palm of hand before The Duke anxiously sneered, "I have a _big_ present for you waiting upstairs in my room. Shall we go?"

Satine forced a giggle and replied, "I can't wait my dear Duke."

Satine gazed out into the sky on one of the lonely balconies of Gothic Tower. The moon shone with all its glory and it hit its face behind a few vanilla clouds. She smelt the sweet fresh air while she wished for the azure skies to appear and wished the night would end. She turned to gaze at The Duke, passed out after too many glasses of wine and she shook her head at the pathetic man. She heard Nini catcall from below, "Satine…Satine…did The Duke do the deed or is he passed out after the little special thing I accidentally slipped in his cup of wine? Ha!" Nini's grating laugh echoed down the empty streets and Satine glared down as Nini pranced about. "I guess you won't be feeling that cold rock on your finger any time soon. Oh, and to think, you had a perfectly good man waiting for. What was his name? Chris something?"

Nini shrieked with laughter again and Satine screamed, "Go away you little miserable witch! No one cares what you think! No one cares how you feel! Go away! It's not true! Love is worthless! It isn't real!" Nini stopped and gazed up at Satine in shock. Satine raised her head in the air and tried to walk away with dignity. She retreated into The Duke's cold bed and she cried herself to sleep.

          "And pick up the pace." Henry motioned and spoke with passion. "Step up it up Nini! You're running to greet them not hobbling. I love the passion I'm getting from you Chocolat. And pause!" Henry pointed at the pianist. "Play the first notes at a slow pace…it is magical remember. Hit the lights!" The room dimmed. "Now Diamond Dogs, turn! Point!" 

The swing was being lowered with the spotlight ready for Satine to sing but nothing came but Nini's snickers, "Ah boss, like this is _real magical. _Point at the ceiling girls and pray that the diva bitch will come back because she only comes down when _she feels like it._ You know, I thought you were the one who commanded everything around here but it seems Satine has her own…list of things to do."

One of the girls stood up from her position at the floor and pointed a finger at Nini in defense for Satine, "Shut your trap Nini. No one cares what you think so just shut your trap."

The noise of slamming doors could be heard and suddenly, in one of the terraces, Satine, breaking the tension, finally showed her face. Satine glanced around and snapped her fingers, "Lights." The lights shifted onto her and Satine ripped the top hat from her head and threw it down to the nonexistent crowd. "Sorry to keep you waiting boys." She flung off her robe to reveal herself barely clad in lingerie.

Henry snarled and commanded, "From the top, from the _top_." Henry pointed at Satine and then pointed up at the ceiling, "And I want to see you at the top on the swing." She shook her head in disagreement and Henry erupted. "Damn you Satine!"

"What?" She asked defensively as she closed the robe around her body. "_I_ like _this_ entrance much better than the old dull and boring one. I think you agree too Henry? Dear?"

"No." Henry snarled. "No Satine."

Satine pouted and turned her back to Henry pretending to sob. "_Oh Henry_, you never let me have anything I want."

"What do you want now?"

Satine turned, wiping the false tears away and asked in a serious and sultry tone, "Do you promise to give them to me?"

"Depends, so speak now."

"I want more lights, more color, more dancers, more **me**. I want to sparkle and light up the room. I _want to truly be The Sparkling Diamond_ and to do that, I want this entrance and…maybe if I throw my hat down, a lucky man could climb up the wall and place a tiara on my head? Then I would really sparkle. Don't you think Henry? Darling? _Handsome_? I could really feel like a princess…a queen…The Queen of Moulin Rouge?"

"Fine. But I don't like the climbing idea. You can be carried down by the men and then have…" Henry scanned the ground by spinning around and when he faced Satine, he finished, "Nini place the tiara on your head."

"What?" Nini roared.

"Shut your trap!" the girl from before replied to Nini's shrilly scream.

Satine giggled, "I like. Begin again from the top."

Henry listened as Toulouse's lisp caused him to grind his teeth and flinch every now and then. Toulouse poured himself another glass of absinthe before laughing madly as Toulouse slurred and Henry did not understand a word. Finally Henry had enough of the tiny fellow and he stood up abruptly and left the room. As he stormed across the empty floors of the Moulin Rouge, where it was still bright from the night's excitement, he bumped into The Duke who immediately cried, "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Henry questioned as The Duke stopped him.

"_Satine…where is she?_" The Duke muttered impatiently.

Henry pushed The Duke away in his sudden fury and began to stumble away while he hissed, "Waiting for you in Gothic Tower, you whining, muttering—"Absinthe always made Henry irritable, destructive and…

"What?" The Duke roared. "What did you say my friend? Are you sure you don't want to correct yourself?"

Henry turned around and sighed heavily, "I am exhausted. Satine said she was waiting for you."

"I've checked." The Duke corrected. "She's not there."

Suddenly, Henry heard the shrilly laugh of Satine and The Duke's head snapped up. There she was, up in the balconies, with another man. Henry lunged at The Duke before he could see and murmured, "I remember now…she was tired…I'll talk to her. Now, time to go dear Duke. You know, the night is young, so why don't you go looking _somewhere else_?" With that he shoved The Duke out of the Moulin Rouge.

He turned and heard Satine's shrilly laughter ring through the building, "Oh, you're too flattering. _Oh!_" She growled, "And very much in charge…"

Henry screamed, "Satine!"

With a thud, he watched Satine fall to the ground and the man quickly disappear. Satine peered over the balcony and peeped, "Yes Henry, dear?"

"Come down." He pointed at the floor and sternly slurred, "Now_._"

He watched as Satine disappeared and the soft whisperings and promises to return. Satine came floating down the stairs and soon the man exited through the front doors. Satine purred, "Yes master?"

"You whore!" Henry slapped her with such force that she fell to the ground. From the corner of her eye, she saw Nini and the Argentinean fall from behind a column and watched as they crawled away to Nini's room in a drunken frenzy. Henry continued, "Who do you think you are?" Satine stood up slowly and he pointed a finger at her, "Answer me! Answer me!"

Satine remarked snidely as she raised her head into the air, "The greatest actress to live on this earth."

Henry grabbed the front of Satine's blouse and pulled her towards him so he could laugh in her face, "An actress? _Ha…ha…"_

He slapped her again but Satine stood her ground as he violently attacked her. When she had enough she reached for his throat but he grabbed her wrists with such agility, it shocked her. They tumbled to the ground as she kicked and screamed and bit him to free herself. Nothing worked. He continued to beat her until finally Satine broke free and rolled into the middle of the dance floor.

She heard Henry's heavy footsteps as he approached and he finally picked her up by the front of her bodice. She hung in his arms and he cradled her as if she was a child. "Have you had enough?"

She whimpered as he flicked the bit of blood from the corner of her mouth, "Henry," _gasp_ "stop" _wheeze_ "please" _cough_ "stop!"

He dropped her onto the ground and gave her a good kick in the ribs. She moaned as she held her side and curled into a little ball. He threw his overcoat over her as she uncontrollably sobbed quietly. He growled, "Go to your room." Satine shook her head the best she could and he murmured, "No? Fine then. Stay here like a dirty whore and wait until I will _make_ you get up." She heard the thudding of his heavy boots until they became quieter and quieter and finally they were completely silenced by the slamming of a door.

Between sobs, she whimpered, "No more vanilla clouds…no more…vanilla…" She rolled over and gazed out of the tiny window where the silver moonlight cascaded down as if to caress her blood caked face. 

She could almost hear the distant singing of Christian, "I hope you don't mind…I hope you don't mind that I put down in words…" She could almost see them frolicking in those sweet vanilla clouds, in her sweet vanilla dreams. "…How wonderful life is now you're in the world."


	3. Same Question, Different Answers

**A/N:  THIS IS NOT EDITED. BETA READER NEEDED. The movie _Moulin Rouge_, along with the characters used in this fanfiction, is copyrighted (©) to its respected owners (Twentieth Century Fox, Fox Productions, Baz Luhrmann, etc.). I do not take any credit for the characters from the movie _Moulin Rouge_ that I have used in this fanfiction. All of the characters not from the _Moulin Rouge _movie are my own creations (Josilan, Henry, and others). Please DO NOT USE THEM without my permission.  This is collaboration between Viral Impact and Kalah Exclamation Mark so please contact one of us for any information. Thank you. **

**! BETA READER NEEDED !**

**Chapter Three: Same Question, Different Answers**

        The Elephant was cold the night Satine shoved The Duke off of her abruptly. He, taken aback by such a strange behavior, fell onto the floor and almost immediately popped up and peeked over the bed to see Satine crawling out of the bed and attending to her face…again. The Duke muttered, "Satine? Dear? Love?" When she didn't reply, his voice grew in anger, "Satine? My lovely of lovelies? _Answer me now!_"

Satine turned around and shut the case of her face powder as she smiled warmly at The Duke, "Duke, you know anger makes you all red in the face and I cannot stand a man with a red face."

Satine crawled over the bed and propped her head up by her hands as she stared into The Duke's beady eyes. He began, "Why did you—?" but she brought a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Are you the man for me?" She asked and he nodded slowly and a feral growl rumbled from the depths of his throat. Satine jumped onto her feet and jumped on the bed as she shrieked with joy, "Then it's a decision! We'll marry and you will whisk me away from the Moulin Rouge!"

The Duke coughed and shook his head and flatly and quickly replied, "No."

"No?" Satine crumpled onto the bed and sighed heavily as she stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

The Duke stood slowly and walked over to his table where his gloves and hat had been tossed lazily. He began to put on his gloves and grab his cane when Satine pretended to whimper and cry. The Duke continued, "In good time you will understand, can't you see Satine? I knew this would happen some day…"

"What would happen?" Satine groaned. "That I wasn't pretty enough for you?"

"Jealousy."                                                  

"Jealousy?" Satine snapped and she almost broke character when a small laugh escaped from her lips. "Jealous of…you?" Satine buried her face deeper into the pillow and erupted in laughter. 

The Duke shook his head and said before leaving her room, "Satine, you cry now but soon those tears will dry and you will understand. I'll talk to Henry about this before I leave."

The laughter halted. She murmured, "Talk to Henry?"

        Christian awoke to the smell of eggs, toast, and sausage and he heard Josilan's light giggle. He crept down the stairs to and peered into the kitchen to see his mother, Giselle, and Josilan talking in barely audible voices. He strained to listen.

Giselle spoke gently as she cracked the eggs into the frying pan, "Christian and you are close, yes?"

"I think." Josilan replied as she slapped some butter down onto the toast. "No, I'm…"

Christian heard the stairs beginning to creak behind him and his father's booming voice caused Christian to leap into the air and tumble down the stairs. His father erupted, "Christian! Put some clothes on boy! If you were…" His father's stern voice melted away into inaudible mutterings as Christian ran into his bedroom in a rush.

Unknown to the eavesdropper's confrontation with his father, Josilan continued, "I love him."

"Love is a powerful thing."

"And the greatest thing in the world." Josilan added as she smiled and Giselle hugged her tightly.

"Christian was always a sap for love and maybe you're the thing he needs." They paused and Giselle served her husband who waited impatiently at the table. When she returned, she added, "Christian seemed to loose hope when he came back from Montmartre." Josilan nodded solemnly and Giselle questioned, "Any family around?"

"No…" Josilan sweetly replied.

Christian's father almost immediately interrupted as he pointed his fork at Josilan, "I like you. You've impressed me and I wouldn't mind if you're the one."

Giselle dropped four eggs onto the floor and she heard someone tumble down the stairs and slam into a wall. It was almost unheard of that Christian's crusty elderly father would approve…and she was from Montmartre nonetheless! No one moved or dared to breathe.

        "Close the door and be out of my sight." Henry pointed at Marie who obliged and Satine shivered. She was alone with a monster.

"Sit." Henry with raised eyebrows and dry lips commanded. Satine slowly took a seat as Henry, tossing his gloves between his hands, approached her. "Satine…" His voice was sweet, sincere, but it turned into a hideous snarling, draped with anger, "What the hell were you doing when you asked The Duke to marry you?"

"I was being honest." She grimaced as she spoke the untruthful words, "I…love…The Duke."

"Honest?" Henry slapped her hands playfully with his gloves. "I'll be honest with you. We're creatures of the underworld. We can't afford to love."

"Just like Zidler."

"Shut!" Henry backhanded her with his gloves so hard that it made a familiar slapping sound that reminded Satine of a whip. "Be honest with me Satine. Wasn't it to get away from your," he stroked her hair, "loving brother?" Satine sat at the edge of her seat and Henry suddenly kicked the chair from under her. She slammed onto the ground and rolled to her side to gaze up at him with pleading eyes. He snarled as he hovered over her. "Satine, I don't want to hurt you…" The gloves remained in his hand and he slowly raised them as if to strike her once again. "Be honest."

"You've already left me once bleeding and bruised." Satine whispered harshly. "What more is left? Go ahead and hurt me." She spit in his face and continued angrily, "I'll admit. I wanted to marry him to leave you and this hellhole."

"Poor girl, tonight you'll find out." Henry's strange statement hung in the air along with his devious chuckle.

"Find what?" Henry didn't listen to Satine's whisper. Louder she repeated her question, "Find out what?" Henry opened the door and turned to shake his head at the poor sight of Satine. "Henry?" He left and Marie scrambled in with a gown and makeup in her hands.

"Satine, we have to prepare. The show is about to begin. _The show_!" She stopped as she watched Satine slowly rise from the floor and wipe the blood from her newly broken lip. "Satine?"

Satine slapped Marie's hands away and she chirped, "I can do it myself. Just leave me alone…leave me be for just one moment." Satine wiped the tears from her eyes and Marie touched her shoulder gently. Satine slapped her hand away again. "_Please._"

        The Duke took an elegant gloved hand and held the wrist that was adorned with several diamond bracelets. The Duke kissed the hand and he shuddered as he felt the long slender fingers tickle his palm. He always loved hands. Holding his hat onto his head, Henry rushed out of the front doors of the Moulin Rouge to greet the lovely woman. She stepped out of the carriage, a nice touch by The Duke, and she appeared like a princess. Her white dress hung perfectly and the long gloves and sparkling diamonds made Henry's mouth slowly fall open. She was like an angel with her cerulean eyes and long golden hair. She was clean, almost innocent looking unlike the many women Henry was surrounded by during his life at the Moulin Rouge. The Duke's eyes never left the woman as The Duke murmured, "Henry Zidler, please meet my lovely fiancée Camilla Parker."

Camilla floated by The Duke and the scent of jasmine taunted his nose. She held out her hand and as Henry took it, she took her index finger to close his mouth with her other hand. "Harold Zidler? _The_ Harold Zidler?"

"If you say so mademoiselle." Henry replied as he kissed the top of her hand. "I'm anything you want me to be tonight."

As he quickly pulled the two apart and interlocked his arm with Camilla's, The Duke corrected, "No dear this is _Henry_ Zidler. Now, are you sure you want to come here?" The Duke questioned and smiled nervously.

"Ladies do not normally come with their men?" Camilla asked as she turned to Henry.

Henry chuckled, "Women occasionally but _not_ ladies."

Camilla's laugh twinkled and caused the two grown men to wipe sweat from their brows and shiver with excitement. The Duke led Camilla inside and Henry could almost still hear her beautiful laugh. He quickly followed at their heels. He felt like an idiot as he fell into the role The Duke had played so many times over; the sniveling man who rode on someone's coattails.

The show had already begun as the trio sat themselves in a booth and Camilla was poured a glass of wine. Many men turned to gaze at the woman, and many inquired for her name. When the stares became too much, The Duke drew the curtains of the booth shut to give Camilla, Henry, and him privacy while they talked about money. When Satine appeared on her swing, she was faltered when no one was paying attention to her but was giving all their attention to a booth where the curtains had been drawn. Nini slid over to Satine and whispered, "Have you heard?"

"Heard about what? The whole dance floor is practically empty and all the men are over there…" She gestured to where the men were on their knees and they were holding up their gifts, originally for Satine, to the mysterious booth. Then it hit her. "That's The Duke's seat. What are doing there? Why? Why are the curtains closed?" She panicked and turned to Nini. "Is Henry there too?"

Nini laughed maliciously, "The Duke got his money's worth and now he wants to check out."

"…No…" Satine felt light on her feet as she dashed up the stairs and ripped open the curtains to the booth. She saw Henry and The Duke shaking hands and Henry making at toast to their future. The other men crowded to peak inside to view Camilla who raised her hand and gave a little wave causing one of the men to pass out. Satine shook her head and Henry stood up, adjusting his shirt and replacing his hat onto his head. Satine pleaded, "Duke…dear Duke? It's not true, is it?"

The Duke took Camilla's hand and the two left the table as she gazed at Satine. Camilla stopped and touched Satine's soft hair and exclaimed, "You have lovely hair and a lovely necklace." Camilla touched the necklace that The Duke had given Satine. "I remember having one just like it. I gave it to my little Duke to give to charity." Satine pulled away in embarrassment. "Too bad most the diamonds are only glass. They do sparkle though…"

The Duke pulled Camilla away and urged, "Henry will walk to you outside. Wait there for me dear?" Camilla nodded and she took Henry hand as he led her away from the growing tension. The Duke continued, "Satine, since I am leaving Montmartre for England doesn't mean 'this' is over."

"Who is she?" Satine asked trying to look him in the eye but The Duke avoided any eye contact. "Who _is_ she?"

The Duke ignored her question as he grabbed her arm violently and heard Henry tell the massive crowd it was time to leave. The Duke led her all the way to The Elephant. Satine ripped her arm away and The Duke stood in the doorway, "Henry wanted this to be a relaxing goodbye." The Duke paused. "He said I could have any thing I gave to you back. He said we should consider it a lovely engagement present from you and him. I choose this." He reached out and fingered the necklace around Satine's neck. "Satine?"

Satine pulled away and sobbed as she turned away from The Duke, "Who is she?" She felt her neck be released from the shackle-like necklace, as she murmured, "Aren't _we_ going to be married?"

The Duke replied, "The lady is my fiancée. The lady isn't going to be you."

Satine cried not because of The Duke but because her only chance to be free slipped through her fingers. She had been embarrassed, led to believe they were going to be wed and now…left alone in the cold. The Duke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him as he whispered in her ear, "When you think about it, why would the maharajah choose the courtesan when he can have the beautiful angel?" With that, The Duke released her and he laughed. "Camilla is right. I have grown into a witty man." The Duke gave a shrilly laugh as he nodded at Satine and closed the door.

Satine scrambled across the room and climbed to the top of The Elephant to watch as The Duke and Camilla climbed into the carriage. She spied and strained to listen as she saw The Duke emerge outside. Henry closed the carriage door and it disappeared down the street.

Once inside the carriage, Camilla leaned and kissed The Duke tenderly as she asked, "Dear, did you tell her everything I said?"

"Yes love."

Camilla kissed him again and they giggled, "A treat for a good boy. You did mention the little maharajah joke, right?"

"Yes love. Another treat?"

Camilla replied in a sultry voice, "A big treat this time."

The Duke shrilled as he tapped his fingertips together and his face was more smile than anything, "Oh goody!"

        Christian kneeled at his father's bedside and listened carefully to hear any signs of life. None came. Christian reached over the bed and grazed his fingertips across his father's face, closing his father's eyes and brushing a strand of his gray hair out of his face. The priest touched Christian shoulder and replied, "William was a good man. You know where I reside if you need to talk Christian…" The priest left Christian in silence. Hours passed and finally his knees went numb. He stood and found himself face to face with the lawyer. The lawyer made wide gestures as he spoke to Christian, "I'm in a rush but here's your father's message to you. Basically, you've inherited everything son!" The lawyer popped a cigar into Christian's mouth and motioned for the doctor and his assistants to enter. They carried Christian's father out and it was over. Christian sighed heavily at the strange handling of the death but he hastily ripped open the letter as he left the cigar fall to the floor.

The note read:

_Christian,_

_        I understand we never fully understood one another but I understand this…you have something wonderful, don't let it go like I did so many years ago. –Beau_

For days and nights the note plagued Christian and the vision of his father haunted him until finally, from physical and mental exhaustion, he locked himself into his room and allowed only Josilan to visit him. She urged him to open his drapes, to take walks with her or at least eat. For a week, Josilan forced Christian to eat, forced him to take walks, and forced him to talk until finally Christian snapped out of his trance. Slowly he felt alive and when Josilan was away, he felt himself waiting impatiently at the doorstep. Giselle left one night to visit her aging mother and that night, Josilan brought home a strange man. Christian was antsy and rude to the guest and especially during dinner when Christian broke the silence by bluntly asking, "So, you two are lovers?"

The man with the darkening scowl looked up from his soup and answered, "Yes."

Josilan smiled nervously and Christian threw his bowl of soup onto the floor. He stormed out of the room and Josilan quickly screamed, "John! My dear friend, stop protecting me." Josilan whirled around the room and screamed, "Leave! Go away! Go away!" When he wouldn't budge, Josilan screamed and opened the door, "_Leave_!"

Josilan raced upstairs and threw open the door to Christian's room. The door closed behind her and she scanned the room frantically. She noticed the open window and raced to it while she called, "Christian?" She fell onto the windowsill and cried, "Don't leave me. I love you! Christian! Christian?"

Suddenly she was tugged around and she was kissed so fiercely, she had to lean against the wall to keep her balance. They parted and she saw Christian's tear streaked face. "I don't want to lose you because now I know what Father was saying…he was telling me not to let you go." They kissed again and the two fell into a passionate entanglement.

Finally they paused and Josilan panted, "I love you so much it hurts Christian."

Christian broke into the widest smile Josilan had ever seen and he whispered, "Be my wife Jos, be my everything, be mine…why shouldn't we live our lives as one? Marry me? Oh Josilan," they kissed once again, "marry me!"

Josilan nodded her head wildly and squealed, "I will! I've waited forever…forever for you, for this, and…_oh_! Just let me close, let _us_ be close."

        Satine twisted her hair around her fingers as she heard Nini's wild laughing from behind Henry's den-door. Nini sauntered into Henry's office with a newspaper in hand and her lipstick smeared across her face. She slammed it down onto the desk and she said as she hiked up her skirt and sat in Henry's lap, "The short man wanted you to read this."

Henry gazed at Satine who sipped her tea in silence and she looked at him from the corner of her eye. He picked up the newspaper and cleared his throat, "Why did Toulouse send me a bohemian, poorly brought together newspaper?" He knew that caught Satine's attention and he was right. With eyebrows raised, Satine turned her body around to face Nini and Henry.

Nini replied, "This." She pointed to an article and Henry raised an eyebrow.

He read aloud, "_Beau Beaularie Dead, Survived by Wife and Son_." He continued on, "_Son No Longer a Bachelor._" Henry rubbed his chin and continued on, "_Announcing the marriage of Christian Beaularie and Josilan of Montmartre. The wedding was held at a local church near the Beaularie home in England. Christian is famously known in Montmartre for his writing assistance on the play Spectacular, Spectacular that had a long and glamorous run at the infamous Moulin Rouge. Congratulations to the newly weds from Toulouse, Satie, the Argentinean and the Diamond Dogs at the Moulin Rouge._" Henry laughed, "Entertaining that Toulouse, en-ter-tain-ing!"

Satine's hand was shaking uncontrollably and she spilled half her tea onto her bodice as she tried to drink. Nini broke into an unpleasant laughing spell and Henry ripped the article out and tucked it in his pocket. He pushed Nini out of his lap and demanded, "Get out now little Nini and I'll see you tonight?" Satine turned to Henry when Nini left and he noticed the tears. "Satine, sister, don't cry because your last resort has been demolished." He paused. "You know you'll stay here forever…Do we have an understanding now?"

Satine nodded and she thought curtly, _"I now understand I must work several times harder to escape you…and the Moulin Rouge. I have a complete understanding you idiot._"

  



	4. The Plot Thickens?

**A/N:  THIS IS NOT EDITED. BETA READER NEEDED. The movie _Moulin Rouge_, along with the characters used in this fanfiction, is copyrighted (©) to its respected owners (Twentieth Century Fox, Fox Productions, Baz Luhrmann, etc.). I do not take any credit for the characters from the movie _Moulin Rouge_ that I have used in this fanfiction. All of the characters not from the _Moulin Rouge _movie are my own creations (Josilan, Henry, and others). Please DO NOT USE THEM without my permission.  This is collaboration between Viral Impact and Kalah Exclamation Mark so please contact one of us for any information. Thank you. **

**! BETA READER STILL NEEDED!**

**Side note: Someone told me that my time periods are screwed up and I need to immediately delete this fanfiction. Well, to all, it is just a story. I'm sorry that I didn't meticulously research all information. Viral and I are just writing for enjoyment. If this is such a problem, just stop reading. We love and appreciate the criticism but we are just writing a story to our own time period due to the fact we're two lazy bums who love the plot too much to change it. Heehee.**

**Chapter Four: The Plot Thickens?**

Henry drummed his fingers on his desk. _"Another day babysitting Satine," _he thought sourly. She sat drinking her tea and staring out of the window with a forlorn spread across her face. Henry fingered the article Toulouse had sent him days ago and suddenly burst into laughter, "Who would have known that your beloved fell in love with our baby sister?"

"Josilan was never my sister, only a pain to raise and a pain to watch. I say good riddance! You and I both agree we never loved her. The day she came up missing, you cheered." Satine snarled. "So don't say she is our sister."

"Satine, are you really that cold towards your own kin?"

"You seem to only care because she brings misery to me. Cut the game Henry, what are you getting at?" Satine glared at Henry while she pursued her soft lips together and scowled.

Henry's voice dropped into a low hiss as he replied, "I like to keep my cards close to my chest. Finish your tea and leave."

Josilan tossed and turned in her sleep and Christian had enough of her nightmares that gave him bruises and black eyes. There were too many instances where she kicked him unpleasantly and punched him. He kissed her gently on the forehead and disappeared down the stairs to sleep in his father's den. He lit a pipe and leaned back in the chair while he puffed away in silence. The local street fair where the merchants showed their best, had begun and the twinkling lights in the distance made him reminisce. He could almost smell the great red windmill and see the fiery young woman who plagued his dreams. The pipe died away and was put aside while he closed his eyes and began to snore. He was dreaming of Satine. He could hear Satine's wonderful voice as it echoed in his ears. Their bodies collided as they danced through the wild masses and he could almost feel her wild tresses running through his fingers as he danced with the sultry devil. For a moment, he almost believed Satine was there with him, but the thought vanished when he heard a loud knock of the door. He scrambled to the front door and opened it to see his short friend waiting for him patiently. 

Toulouse's accent made Christian's feel at home again as he said, "Christian, I came just in time to tell you."

"What?" Christian asked as he led his friend into the den.

"You've married the Josilan of the blood of the Zidler." Christian could smell the magical absinthe hanging from Toulouse's breath and for a brief moment, he felt this mouth watering.

"I've married the Josilan of the blood of the Zidler?" Christian asked in his puzzlement. He ran his fingers through his hair and watched as Toulouse nodded fiercely.

"_Yes_, you've married Satine's sister."

Christian had dropped into the chair but the shock of the statement made him jump to his feet, "I've married Satine's sister?"

"Yes, you've married Satine's sister." Toulouse repeated and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"…Satine's sister…" Christian echoed once again.

"_Yes!_ Satine's sister." Toulouse had enough of Christian for the partying outside beckoned him to hurry. He shoved a letter on the table and murmured, "This is to Josilan. I hate to meddle and then leave, but my train leaves in a few minutes. Can you believe that Satie and I are traveling the world? I will make sure to write Christian."

The two embraced and Toulouse left amicably while Christian sat and puffed away on his pipe. Toulouse's visit had been strange nonetheless, but a visit with meaning. He had fallen in love with Satine Zidler and married Josilan Zidler. Christian paused as he whispered in awe; "I married Harold's daughter and fell in love with both his daughters? Next thing I will know, he has a son."

"He does." A tiny voice echoed and Christian looked up to see Josilan leaning in the doorframe with a tear-streaked face. She approached the desk and tore open the letter. "I heard what Toulouse said." Christian remained silent as Josilan read the letter and crumpled it in her hand. Abruptly, she cried, "Christian, you are still in love with her?"

"Who?" Dumbfounded, he replied with a question.

"Satine! You said you love her. You lied when you said I was the only one, didn't you?"

"I didn't lie. I did fall in love with her and then out of love and fell in love with you." Christian paused and held his head, "Doesn't it make sense?"

"_You lied_." 

Josilan turned and ran away as Christian hollered, "Josilan, wait!" The front door flew open and she fled. Christian stood on the stoop of his home and watched as she and her luminous white nightgown disappeared into the night. He retreated back inside and wrapped his coat around his body. He flicked off the lights and sighed heavily. He had to chase her. He loved Josilan. Slamming the front door behind him, Christian followed Josilan into the moonless night.

          The door slammed open and to Henry's surprise, Josilan stood before him in her nightgown pointing a finger at him and screaming, "Where is Satine? Where is she? Where is the little whore? Where is she hiding?"

"Josilan, didn't I tell you?" Henry lied, "Satine is taking a little break from performing and in the meantime, she isn't allowed to talk to anyone."

Josilan slammed a crumpled piece of paper onto the floor, "We may share the same father, but that doesn't mean you have to drag my mother into your hellish life. Stay away from Alexandra."

Henry pouted, "But Josilan, she's the only mother I've ever known."

"Just because your mother is dead, doesn't give you the right to mine."

"Of course it does," Henry chuckled evilly, "because your mother thinks her little Henry is such an innocent and lost boy like her husband. I had to come crying to someone…and it just happened to be her."

"For her money?"

"No, for her secrets."

"Secrets?" Josilan repeated. "What secrets?"

"About you…your fears, your loves, your past while little Henry was living on the streets of England." He held up a tiny raggedy doll, "Does little Isabelle ring a bell?"

Josilan stared, "You never changed a bit Henry. What in the world are you doing with Isabelle? I haven't seen that doll in ages."

"I know another thing you haven't seen in about five years." Henry's face broke into a crooked smile. "How about…" He kicked open the closet and there stood a tiny and almost translucent girl, curled up in the corner and quietly moaning for help, "_…this Isabelle._" Josilan paused and her heart shattered; it was the same child that plagued her in her sleep.  Henry slammed the closet door shut, locked it, and continued, "I could mention her to Christian or mention to him about Victor or we could make a deal."

"Anything Henry…anything. Just don't hurt Isa, please."

"All right then," Henry returned to his seat and drummed his fingers on the desk. "I want you to come back and care for Alexandra. When she dies, which she will in good time, you will give me the money you inherit."

"The Moulin Rouge is doing that badly?" Josilan questioned as she backed away as Henry walked to stand in front of his desk.

"Due to Satine's moping around and moaning and groaning and…" Henry slammed his fist onto the desk and screamed, "You must have her pull it together; for me, for the money, for the _Moulin Rouge_. Josilan, you're a woman, do your magic and help Satine for the sake of God!" 

Josilan smiled for a moment as she witnessed Henry's mind fluttering to different things. He was still the highly volatile boy from her childhood and he still had many anger management problems. Josilan stood her ground; she was willing to make a deal, if she received an agreeable share of the deal. "And of Isabelle?" She was willing to push him and herself to the most dangerous boundaries.

"She will be returned in good time and Victor's name will never be whispered into Christian's ear." She watched as Henry impatiently twisted his hands together and licked his lips as his right foot tapped. After many years of studying, Josilan was able to notice the details of his demeanor that unlocked the mind of Henry. 

Slowly, she leaned in to push the buttons until Henry would break. Josilan's voice was barely audible as she forced the words to come, "What if Christian follows me here? What happens then?" It would take little time to make him break as he wiped the sweat from his brow and shifted his weight onto his right leg. 

"Tell him that your mother is dying and you must stay." Josilan turned and shook her head slowly. It was all Henry could take! Why was she turning her back on him? He had planned things out carefully…He lunged and grabbed Josilan's arm; she knew she had his attention. "It _is_ simple." Henry breathlessly cried.

"After I've completed your silly tasks, you will let me leave the Moulin Rouge?" Henry nodded rapidly and murmured in agreement. "It's a deal then." Josilan shook hands with the devil and as their hands parted, Josilan turned to leave but a question filtered into her mind. With her back turned, Josilan questioned, "What is Mother dying of?"

"Poisoning," Henry replied with a smirk as he pulled a vial from his coat pocket.

Josilan turned to see him waving the vial in the air. She hadn't expected this and she cried out, "You bastard!"

"Just because Father and Mother didn't marry does make me a bastard, but you never needed to rudely point it out!" Henry turned and pretended to sob. "I never thought my sister would be so cruel."

Josilan felt her involuntarily rolling her eyes as she heard more laughter than sobbing. She left the room and left Henry to his plotting. His hand collapsed around the tiny vial and he stalked Josilan. She was made for the stage, she was made for him, and she was made to be a star. She _was_ made to be a star he could control. Henry chuckled pleasantly and watched as the Diamond Dogs surrounded Josilan and smothered her with warm embraces and welcomes.

Like a carousel, his mind spun and spun and spun, faster and faster and faster, until he was dizzy and felt this stomach lurch. Christian bent over and was face-to-face with the contents of his breakfast, a whole bottle of cheap alcohol he bought from a street vendor. Christian stood up and wiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve as he gazed up at The Elephant. It didn't appear as fantastic as it did at night. It appeared rather decrepit in daylight but he remembered how it basked in all its worldly glory when the sun fell and the moon rose. He laughed drunkenly and caught a whiff of his own breath. "_Damn,"_ he thought, _"I wonder where the hell my wife has gone…Satine! Satine! Oh, Jos! Jos!"_ His eyes rolled back as the bottle of cheap alcohol slipped from his hand and alike, he feet slipped out from under him. Christian had transformed into a smelly pile of nothing with flies dancing around his head and dirty women dancing in his head. 

_Satine taunted him as she danced around his body and yelped with joy as Christian, in a passionate frenzy, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him. The two tangoed as the music and atmosphere changed. The magical heat rose in his body as he felt Satine close to him and she whispered in his ear. He did not understand a word she spoke but the feeling of her hot breath on his face made him shudder. _

When Christian awoke, the sweet dream had left a foul taste in his mouth. He could still feel Satine as they tangoed in his dreams but slowly the sensation subsided. He climbed out of the comfortable bed and almost immediately a lovely platinum blond with angelic piercing blue eyes make him shiver. She seemed outwardly lovely but inside he could almost sense the roughness. She straightened the covers of the bed and Christian studied the sparse room. There were only a few items, a small nightstand where a lamp stood, a small kitchen, a table in front of the window with writing materials, a small wooden table with matching wooden chairs. A fireplace stood facing the bed and the kitchen and the mantle was bare. The whole room was dead, dull, and plain. Christian licked his dry lips and uttered, "Where am I?"

"Josilan sent you here." She turned and wiped her hands on her woolen gray dress and she adjusted her white blouse. She pulled a duffle coat from the coat hanger and offered it to the shivering Christian. He declined and she shrugged. Silently, she placed an overcoat with stylish huge black buttons on her body and buttoned the last button. She vaguely reminded Christian of his old governess but he shook his head as she held out her hand. She was too young to be his governess and too beautiful with his long black hair and enticing brown and caramel eyes. "I am Adele Murick."

"Adele is a lovely name." He shook her soft hand and breathed heavily. "Hungry."

She turned and opened the pantry and Christian gazed at the bare shelves. The only edible food was a box of crackers. "Make yourself at home, at least I'm figuring since Josilan won't come for you until after the show." She tossed him the crackers and Christian sat down at the table.

"The show?"

"You haven't heard?" Adele's soft voice suddenly grew with tension and Christian stopped munching on the hard and stale crackers. She cleared her throat and continued, "Josilan's mother is dying and Josilan had to find a job…quick. Moulin Rouge was the only quick source of a good sum of money and Henry promised to release her as soon as…"

Christian nodded solemnly and in a poor attempt to change the subject, he gasped, "Is there a place to shower? Clean up?" 

Adele nodded and beckoned Christian to a door beside the fireplace. She opened it carefully and to Christian's surprise, he was led to a fairly large bathroom with a closet, bathtub, sink, mirror, and toilet. She pointed to a rack where towels hung and said politely, "There's towels."

          The heavens opened and poured tears down upon the people, who scrambled for cover, of Montmartre. Josilan dashed across the streets while she dodged the many people and finally she reached the tiny apartment building where Satine awaited. She emerged from the shadows and Josilan brushed past her without exchanging a word. The two opened the door and clambered up the three flights of stairs before reaching Room 37. Josilan knocked on the door and it swung open. Satine held her beating heart and Josilan ran into his arms. "Christian! Christian!" She sobbed and he cried in her arms.

"Josilan, I thought you left me. Don't leave me…please, don't leave me." Christian cried and Josilan stroked his hair as he fell onto his knees. "I love you and I never want you to leave. _I_ _love you_."

Satine was leaning on the railing and she felt her stomach churn and a familiar weakness came to her knees. Adele stepped out of the room and Satine's lower jaw quivered, "Adele? You're still here?"

Adele paused while she searched for the right words. "You've always known I was here."  

Satine wandered into the room and took her time to investigate the cupboards, the empty mantle of the fireplace, the neatly made bed, and finally the bathroom. Satine immediately fell onto her knees and sat in front of the drawer. She ripped open the bottom drawer and dug to the very bottom.

Adele did not dare to follow Satine so instead she greeted Josilan. "Greetings. Christian is an awfully kind soul. I am very lucky to have met you both."

Josilan agreed, "Likewise. Adele, you are kind for helping me drag him back up. When I found him lying there all in a drunken pile, I'm glad I bumped into you. Funny how we both know Satine too!"

Adele chuckled and replied demurely, "Almost everyone knows Satine in some way or another."

"She was telling me how you both went to the same dance class." Josilan grinned. "She told me you were a lovely dancer."

"Yes, my mother taught the class at the Moulin Rouge when it was just opened by Harold Zidler…"

"Your mother's name was?" Christian questioned.

"Caprice Eyre was the name she gave herself and that's the only name I knew." She paused and chewed on her bottom lip. Suddenly, Satine emerged from the bathroom and she frantically gazed at Adele.

Satine ran to the door after she quickly shrilled, "We'll speak later."

Henry had let Satine fetch Adele but only for his own reasons. He remembered the lovely Adele Murick when she married the dashing actor who whisked her away from Henry's life. He remembered hanging around the Moulin Rouge to watch the lovely Adele dance across the floor with her mother counting out the beats to the music…the night Adele said goodbye to Henry…He was so naïve and blind to reality then. He had been so rough, so cruel…

_"Henry?" Adele spoke silently as he pulled her into his tiny room._

_"Shhh…Harry won't know." Henry breathed as he kissed her fiercely and he felt Adele melt into his arms for a brief moment. _

_Suddenly she tensed as if the reality of the situation hit her. "Henry!" Adele shrieked as she pushed him away from her and ran to the door. She fumbled with the lock and Henry pulled her away from the door. _

_"No Adele. Harold won't hear or see. There's no way you're leaving because you love me and I love you."_

_"But I don't… Don't be like Harold! _Henry!_" Her piercing voice stabbed at his heart, "You're just like Zidler!" She fought against his heavy iron-like hands and he clamped a hand across her mouth. There was no way to escape and no need to fight._

_Henry screamed angrily, "Don't fight me! Don't fight me! No one will hear or know, or see, because you love me and I love you! Say you love me! Say it!"_

_She whimpered, "I don't." _

_Henry thrust his mouth upon hers and when he pulled away, he slapped her, "You love me, and I know it." Henry wouldn't relent to her pleads as he buried his face into her face and groaned. "It will be beautiful because we're in love."_

_"It will hurt," she whimpered under his touch._

_"Pain _is_ beauty."_

Henry's hands clutched into fists and he sighed heavily. He hissed, "I regret nothing."

          Satine had found the tattered and wrinkled picture at the bottom of the drawer where they always kept it hidden from Caprice. The picture still was inlaid in the wooden picture frame where Adele and Satine had written in their childish handwriting, "_The Petite Stars. Adele and Satine"_. On the back of the picture frame were the careful and almost perfect handwritten words, the words of Adele, "_Satine, you'll be the one diamond everyone will want to love. - Adele"_

Satine had written below it many years after she had become The Sparkling Diamond, "_Adele, you were and always will be the one diamond they need and want to love. - Satine"_

Satine turned the picture frame back around and lightly touched the picture in fear that if she touched too hard it might tear even more. The two had posed for many hours on the streets of Montmartre and waited impatiently for the street vendor to finish the picture. Satine's tears dripped onto the picture and before she hid the picture frame once again, she wrote on the back on the frame below the rest of the notes: 

_"Adele, you are the new Sparkling Diamond. Bask in all its glory and you'll save the Moulin Rouge…Love Satine"_


	5. A Different Kind of Mask

**A/N:  THIS IS NOT EDITED. BETA READER NEEDED. The movie _Moulin Rouge_, along with the characters used in this fanfiction, is copyrighted (©) to its respected owners (Twentieth Century Fox, Fox Productions, Baz Luhrmann, etc.). I do not take any credit for the characters from the movie _Moulin Rouge_ that I have used in this fanfiction. All of the characters not from the _Moulin Rouge _movie are my own creations (Josilan, Henry, and others). Please DO NOT USE THEM without my permission.  This is collaboration between Viral Impact and Kalah Exclamation Mark so please contact one of us for any information. Thank you. **

**! BETA READER STILL NEEDED!**

**Chapter Five: A Different Kind of Mask**

The man with the gray eyes mystified Satine in her dreams once again. She sat in the bed with her hand clamped over her heart and her heavy breathing jabbed at the silence. The image of the strikingly handsome man vanished from Satine's mind and she bunched the covers around her neck as she slowly fell back into the comfortable feather bed. She pulled the canopy of her bed shut and closed her eyes slowly.

Only the cold harsh winds caused Satine to awake from her dead-like sleep and she realized she had fallen asleep on top of The Elephant once again. She heard the soft familiar singing, which caused her to sit erect in her bed and strain to listen to the blissful words. "I hope you don't mind…I hope you don't mind that I put down in words…" The scent of him fluttered towards her nose and the tender voice caressed her soul. "…How wonderful life is now you're in the world." 

Satine wrapped the satin blanket around her body and she slipped from her enclosed haven. Silently, she prowled across the room and saw Christian leaning against the frame of the heart shaped open window. He turned and his lovely eyes completely sliced open her emotions and she released a sob. He spun around and stood with the moon barely emerging from the darkness of space. She held her breath as he took a step forward and held his hand out slowly. Satine gulped and unconsciously took his hand. "Christian?"

"I wanted to see you perform one last time." Christian mumbled and Satine smelt the overwhelming smell of alcohol.

"What do you mean?" She questioned as she batted her eyes slowly and licked her dry and cracked lips. Satine realized that Christian was at a moment of venerability and she decided to take advantage. Christian was her last resort to freedom and she would do absolutely anything to have him.

"I wanted to tell you I love your sister." Christian paused as he felt Satine slowly shuffle closer until their bodies melted together.

Satine slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned to whisper in his ear, "And you love me?"

Christian hoarsely and almost inaudibly sniveled, "_No Satine._"

"But you do." She licked the tip of his ear and she felt Christian shudder under her angelic touch. "And I love you and Josilan is just a roadblock. _Please Christian._  I want you. I've always wanted for you. I was blind but now I can see and I want to lift the veil that lays over your eyes too." She pulled away far enough to gaze into his sparkling eyes and she saw a silent tear roll down his cheek. Satine kissed it away and as he opened his mouth, she placed her index finger across his lips and slowly replaced her finger with her soft lips. 

"_Satine, _I've waited for this almost forever…" Christian breathlessly groaned as Satine led him up the stairs to the top of The Elephant.

"I don't want anymore roadblocks Christian," Satine breathed in his ears. "I'll kill for you tonight." Satine grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the bed with her and she shut the canopy. "I would kill anyone and anything just for you." She placed her lips over his and at first, Christian sat like a dead fish, but slowly he pushed further into the kiss and the two tumbled into the spongy pillows of the bed.

          From her friend's distant studio, Adele watched the flickering lights of the red windmill that proudly stood out against the dark sky. She twirled her wild tresses as she smoothed out her only gown she owned. It was of a lovely crimson and the silk of the bodice was the softest she had ever touched. The bodice was tight fitting and the hemline of the gown was a little too short but she still felt like the Moulin Rouge princess she had been so long ago. Even though the years she had grown into a tall beauty, she still felt like the tiny lost girl in the lovely dress. She gracefully slid into the gown and it perfectly hung on her hips. The several layers of skeletal and sheer material that made up the gown, made her appear like the magical and elusive fairies she had seen in paintings. She twirled slowly and the material followed faithfully and flowed magnificently with her movement as it slowly spread out and then returned to a stand still. She felt like she was luminous and mystifying in the gown. Suddenly, her friend entered and Adele stretched in the fairly large practice room as he took his seat at the piano. Adele playfully called out the only name she knew him by, "Chance, what shall it be tonight?"

His fingers flew across the keys of the piano lightly and he mumbled as he sucked on a cigar slowly, "Adele, I want you to dance. I want you to dance as if you alone are the star, the star of everything."

Adele grinned as she hopped onto her feet and tied the laces of her ballet-shoe around his ankles. She stood on her tiptoes and she was reminded of the first painful years of her toes smashing against the wood. Now, she was used to the shoes and used to her body. 

Chance watched through a veil of black and white and he was amazed as Adele skimmed the floor with her perfect posture. She bowed slightly to touch the floor as she skimmed across to stand in front of the piano. Her arms gracefully rose as she floated across the floor. Chance grinned and whispered, "What color is the dress?"

Adele blinked furiously and glanced down. "Red, Chance, red like the Moulin Rouge. Don't you remember?"

Chance's smile tugged down into a frown as his fingers stopped flying and Adele leaned against the piano and gazed into the eyes. He was staring into space once again. Chance's voice wavered as he spoke, "All the colors used to hurt my eyes…the vivid colors of the gowns, frilly skirts, corsets, wigs." His voice tapered off and as he slowly blinked, Adele noticed his eyes come back into focus. Adele took his shaking hand and Adele sucked in air to fill her lungs.

"Chance, please, I'll stay with you."

Chance shook his head as his eyes widen and he spoke swiftly, "My darling, this is your chance to prove to the world that you're a star. Don't let me stop you once again from this goal? Eh?"

Adele sat beside Chance on the piano bench and he whispered solemnly, "Maybe we should forget this fling. Jealousy will eat us until there's nothing left."

"No Chance!"

"I don't want this to be ruined."

"It's too late to stop." Chance turned to listen to Adele's words as she took his hand and placed it over her heart. He could feel the gentle beating. "I've already given you a piece of this, my heart, and someday maybe you'll have it all. So, there's no way to turn away because we're too deep now."

Chance smiled. Adele was beginning to fall madly in love with him, almost as much as he loved her. "So Adele, pick up those feet and dance like you've never danced before! You have a chance to make it as a Diamond Dog, my dear! A Diamond Dog! So?"

"From the top Chance." Adele nodded proudly and took her stance in the middle of the dance floor. Slowly the introduction began and Adele brought her arms in front of her to make a semi circle. The two shared a secret smile before the music began.

          Henry sat with his legs apart and his cane between them with both of his hands resting on the curved top. He would slam it onto the floor to the beat of the music as he watched fourteen women trying to impress him for a spot as a Diamond Dog. They had lost four of their girls due to pregnancy and Henry was desperate to find someone good. He noticed the lovely blond who dashed farther than the rest and spun longer. She finally dashed across the room while the rest followed in sync and did a back flip and fell into the splits at the music reached its dramatic end. The other girls tried to keep their smiles on their faces even though inside most were cursing the girl for showing off. She heard one of the girls hiss, "Always showing off Adele!"

Henry spoke, "You girl, stand!" Adele complied. "Your name?"

"Adele." She answered.

"You're hired."

"Do you have any business to bring to the Moulin Rouge? You know, men?"

"One and a pianist."

"Ah," Henry nodded slowly, snapped his fingers, and nodded to the pianist. "I want to begin from the top. Girls take your place, and you, Adele, find that little pianist of yours. I am tired of this one."

          Satine awoke with his soft skin pressed against hers and she shuddered. She gently stroked Christian's shoulder and gasped for air as she pushed him away from her body. He snorted awake and soon the canopy was shoved open and Christian tumbled out. Satine stretched luxuriously across the bed and growled as she awoke while she heard the rustling of clothes. Christian danced around as he tried to slide his feet into his pants and boots. He clattered down the stairs and at the doorway, Satine awaited for him in a pearl white robe. "Going so soon love?"

Christian growled, "I don't know what happened between us Satine…but I'm not your love!"

"You know very well was happened!" Satine screeched. "What is wrong with you? You told me that you _loved_ me."

"No." Christian grabbed Satine's shoulders and violently shook her. "I am married and I love my wife. I _loved_ you." Christian released her and Satine fell onto the floor as she sobbed and her body convulsed. "I _loved_ you."

"Christian," she pounded the ground with her fist, "I want you to love me. I need you to love me."

Christian stepped over Satine and mumbled, "Satine, we were never meant for each other." The door slammed shut and Satine cursed Christian for marrying Josilan. 

A low growl released from the depths of her throat, "Josilan…must…go…" She thought quickly and slowly she rose and opened a drawer. She pulled Henry's bloodstained gloves and smiled broadly. She could disguise her hands. She had a mask for her hands, a beautifully evil mask…

          Josilan shook hands with Chance as he took his seat at the piano and Adele immediately embraced Josilan. Chance uttered, "I don't think I've every played on something like this before."

Adele replied sweetly, "You'll play beautifully Chance."

With Nini was his side, Henry entered the room and he kissed her lightly on the cheek before they parted. Adele nodded respectfully to Henry and Josilan even took the time to curtsey. Chance nodded weakly and Henry tapped the piano lightly with his cane, "Chance is the name, eh?"

Chance replied shortly, "Sir, yes."

"Learned the music?" Henry questioned.

"Sir, yes."

"You're hired." Henry grinned and shook hands with Chance and afterwards, he sat down and placidly snapped his fingers. "From the top. Today's practice is strenuous for one reason and one reason only…a new investor is arriving."

The girls broke into a wild chatter but were silenced when Henry slammed his cane down onto the floor. "Shut your traps and dance! If I wanted to gossip I would've stayed in the studio with Nini." The girls hid their snickers and Nini put on a plastic smile.

Satine appeared down on her swing and she hit the first notes with a trembling voice. Henry shook his head as she continued to sing the number without any emotion or even with the right notes. Henry slammed his cane down and the girls turned and stared. "Satine?" Henry raised his eyebrows in question.

Satine nodded, "Henry, I am not faring well."

"Start faring well now!" The cane slammed once again and Henry paused. Satine rubbed her face, and she slapped on a wide and warm smile.

Satine and Nini had a little sequence when their two groups collided and Satine and Nini tangoed around the room and when they were hearing distance away from Henry, Nini swung a verbal punch at Satine, "You're a dirty whore, you know?"

"I am not." Satine replied with her eyes flaring angrily.

"You don't think everyone knows about you and Christian." Nini chuckled. "Trying to steal Jos' love?"

"I already did." Satine hissed.

"Whore!" Nini cried and finally Satine screamed and lunged at Nini. The two tumbled to the ground and almost instantly, Chance and Henry were in the middle of the fight.

"Whore!"

"Dirty wench!"

"Wench? I am going to pull all your hideous hair out!"

"Me? Hideous hair? _Never_."

"Let go!"

The two tumbled around the floor until finally Henry ripped Satine away from Nini. He screamed angrily, "Leave! Leave! Everyone but Satine leave, and I mean now!" The whole group shuffled out and when they were gone, Henry began to violently beat Satine with his cane. "Satine! Satine! How dare you hit Nini! What the hell is wrong with you?"

When Henry stopped, Satine was crawling around the floor senseless and was whimpering for her mother. "No. _No_! Please stop Henry!"

Henry slammed his hands into his fresh white gloves and he left the room after harshly spitting on Satine and hissing, "Be ready and nice by tonight. Use makeup to cover those bruises and you'll be fine. I'll call for Marie."

          Isabelle listened as the closet door creaked open and the first face she saw was Josilan's. She cried tears of joy and ran into Josilan's arms while she screeched, "Mamá! Mamá!" Josilan gathered Isabelle into her arms and Henry stood solemnly next to the closet door. 

"My little bell! You don't know how much I missed you!" Josilan wept as she spun around with Isabelle in her arms. "My little darling! You have grown so much!"

Isabelle blushed furiously and childishly whispered, "Uncle Henry is evil."

Josilan laughed and whispered back, "I know." 

Henry crossed his arms and slammed the door to the closet shut as he spat, "Josilan, since Mother was pronounced dead, I have decided to let you go…if you must."

Josilan paused for a moment and blinked furiously. She never had a chance to bond with her mother and she found it quite pointless to mourn for a woman she nearly hated. "Henry, I'll stay only to finish this month."

Henry's eyes brightened and he cried, "Thank you Josilan. Adele isn't nearly ready for stage. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Josilan appeared shocked and Henry sourly spat, "_I_ _do have a heart._"

Josilan smiled and for a moment she recognized the kindness that Henry displayed only years ago. "I'm glad you actually admit to having one."

          Christian was waiting in his old apartment and when Josilan entered with Isabelle in her arms. He paused for a moment and stared until Josilan gently explained, "Christian, this is one of the only gifts the Moulin Rouge ever gave me." She smiled brightly and Christian's heart pounded in his chest. "I would like to introduce you to my child, Isabelle."

Satine's mind drifted to her contract with Henry. She could only escape if she could find a husband. Satine placed Henry's gloves over her hands and inhaled sharply. She gazed into her mirror before she left into the night. She briefly whispered with closed eyes, "I am always against killing but I cannot afford not to kill. Please forgive me."

After many hours, Christian finally had pulled out of his shock and greeted Isabelle. At first, he was skeptical but when he heard Isabelle call him father, he knew that everything would be all right. Christian turned off the last of the lights and gazed at Isabelle and Josilan who slept soundly in their beds. He left to take a midnight stroll and as he exited the apartment building, Satine who was disguised as a lowly beggar, slammed into Christian as she tried to enter. He noticed her poor rags but something caught his attention. Her white dinner gloves were of a rich man's taste. He paused and questioned, "Can I help you?"

Satine tried to disguise her voice by saying in a low grunt, "Nah. I'm just a lowly begguh. No need Sir to bother."


	6. The Gray Eyed Angel

**A/N:  THIS IS NOT EDITED. BETA READER NEEDED. The movie _Moulin Rouge_, along with the characters used in this fanfiction, is copyrighted (©) to its respected owners (Twentieth Century Fox, Fox Productions, Baz Luhrmann, etc.). I do not take any credit for the characters from the movie _Moulin Rouge_ that I have used in this fanfiction. All of the characters not from the _Moulin Rouge _movie are my own creations (Josilan, Henry, and others). Please DO NOT USE THEM without my permission.  This is collaboration between Viral Impact and Kalah Exclamation Mark so please contact one of us for any information. Thank you. **

**Side-note: Kalah has probably stopped writing. Until further notice, Viral Impact will be continuing this series.**

**! BETA READER STILL NEEDED !**

**Chapter Six: The Gray-Eyed Angel**

Josilan jolted from her bed and gathered Isabelle into her arms. Satine flicked on a light and her emerald eyes flashed violently. Josilan relaxed and relived, she muttered, "Satine?" 

As Satine approached the two, she saw a familiar glint in Josilan and Isabelle's eyes and she turned to gaze in the mirror. They shared the same eyes. They shared the same blood. Satine inhaled sharply and she turned to Josilan, her trusting and loving _sister_. Satine released the knife that she clutched in her hand and hissed, "It's time to leave and never come back."

Josilan uttered, "Satine? What is wrong?"

"Josilan, you must understand. You must leave." Satine paused and she felt tears form in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She was about to kill her sister, her blood, and the last of Satine's own innocence. She swiftly lied, "Henry's after to kill you and I…I'm telling you to leave and never come back or else you and Isabelle will be killed." Satine pleaded, "Just go!"

"Kill Isabelle?" Josilan shook her head in disbelief. "I can't let it happen! I can't!"

Josilan frantically began picking up her things and pulled on clothes and her overcoat. Satin melted into a state of shock as she watched her sister. She heard the fabric of Henry's stained white gloves crunch as she clutched her hands into fists. Josilan had a suitcase packed and Isabelle ready within minutes. Satine gazed into Josilan's eyes as Josilan whispered, "Thank you sister. You will tell Christian that I will meet him back home?"

"I will…I will…" Satine lied. Josilan embraced Satine and she dashed out with Isabelle.

Several hours passed and Satine finally wiped her tears away and the smudged make-up. She flicked off the light to the apartment and she stuffed pillows under the sheets. She mumbled, "Josilan, so gullible…so…stupid." She slammed the door as she left. 

Henry sat in silence as he spread papers over his desk. They were bills to be paid and he began to scratch down information when Satine slowly swished into the room and dropped his bloody gloves onto his papers. He gazed up as he touched the gloves. "You wouldn't?"

"I did." Satine replied hoarsely. "I killed Josilan and Isabelle."

Henry's face broke into a half-smile and he waved her away, "You are a waste. I will arrange to have flowers sent to the house." Henry pulled a piece of paper from one of his drawers and Satine watched. He was writing a condolence addressed to Christian. She paused. 

"Henry…?"

"Tell Marie to come inside, will you?"

Satine walked out of the room and noticed Marie waiting down the hall. She motioned for her to come and as Marie entered, the door was closed in Satine's face and locked. Satine pressed her ear against the door and strained to listen to the words. 

"I don't believe…Satine is lying…check for me." Her eyes widened and Satine realized Henry's plans. Satine bolted down the hallway and took time to grab a stranger's coat.

Satine madly dashed across the streets and finally reached the train station. It was still early in the morning and late at night for some so the station was nearly empty. She spotted Josilan and Isabelle boarding the train. Satine leapt towards their window and Josilan immediately noticed her. She opened the window and uttered, "The train is about to leave! You still have time to come with us."

Satine cried, "No Josilan. I came to tell you…" Satine paused and she never thought of the words that spilled from her mouth. "Christian is dead! Murdered in a brawl with one of those crazed bohemians."

Josilan, being the honest and trusting sister, replied, "Dear God! Not Christian!" The train blew its whistle and Satine saw Josilan reach out to her. Satine took her hand. "What do I do? Everything is so…unbelievable, but I trust you Satine. I trust you."

"Do not go to your home. Henry will look for you…do you have any other place to stay?"

"Yes, a friend's home! James and Alyse Bordeaux!" Josilan sobbed. "Christian is dead! Christian is dead!"

Satine cried as the train began to move, "Write to me Josilan. Be safe! I…"

Josilan hollered to Satine as their hands were separated, "I love you dear sister. Thank you a thousand times over for protecting me."

As the train disappeared, Satine mumbled as she wrapped the coat closer around her body, "Yes…She was always gullible."

**…A Year Later…**

          Only a thin blanket covered Christian and Satine's nakedness as they laid in silence. Satine awoke to Christian's groans, "Josilan…Josilan…" and she abruptly tore the blanket from his body and left the bed. She glanced around the dank apartment and as she flicked on the light, she saw the pale faces of Josilan and Isabelle for a fleeting moment. Christian rolled over and snorted, "Damn Henry…"

Satine smiled and whispered, "I agree." She pulled a heavy coat over her body and left the blanket hanging over a chair. She flicked off the light and tiptoed out of the room. 

Satine entered the hallway and noticed Adele Murick creeping out of a room. Their eyes met and they walked down the hall in silence. When they opened the door to the street, they shielded their eyes from the bright sun and Satine finally uttered, "Adele, I still can't believe you're here."

Adele replied, "Chance and I need the money."

"The pianist?" Satine cried. She giggled with joy and she held Adele's hands, "You're in love aren't you?"

"Oh Satine, I know a piece of my heart is for him? But to give it all? We haven't even said we love each other yet! But I know we want to, it's just so big. You understand?"

Satine released Adele's hands and a strange feeling swept over her. Satine shuddered. She was jealous. She flatly commented, "I do and it's so wonderful."

"Chance and I were meant to be."

The music floated in the air and Henry was anxiously waiting for the arrival of The Duke and The Duke's distant cousin but good friend, Leroy Pére Magloire. Henry wrung his hands together and prayed that the two would come to his small gala in honor of Satine. When the two men entered the foyer, Satine paused from her champagne drinking to stare at the grand entrance. She heard some men gasp and whisper the word, "Angel!" for The Duke entered with his arm linked with Camilla's and she was absolutely dressed in her best. A dashing man entered with them and for a fleeting moment, Satine found herself sweating with anticipation as she noticed the strange gentleman. She realized he was the handsomest man she had ever encountered. Henry greeted the strange man with a smile and warm welcome. Satine grabbed another glass of champagne and sauntered over to the crowd. The stranger had his back to her as he introduced himself to Henry and she tenderly placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned slowly and Satine took a step back as her fingers released the glass. The glass shattered and champagne split at their feet. The whole crowd fell silent.

"Are you all right?" the stranger questioned as he gently took Satine's hand to steady her.

Satine touched her forehead and gasped for air as she gazed into his powerful eyes. She couldn't rip her eyes away. She gasped, "Who _are_ you?" She crumpled to the floor and Henry lunged to catch her.

Inside one of balconies, Chance sat with Adele cradled in his arms and gently stroked her hair. "Shouldn't you be mingling?"

Adele nipped at his nose, "I'm mingling with you aren't I?" Chance chuckled as he tickled her under her chin. "Henry will never know!"

Chance kissed her nose lightly and fingered the fabric of her dress, "What's the color?"

"Blue. It is like your eyes." She whispered.

"Show me. Spin around!" Chance helped Adele to her feet and she spun around to show off the sky blue gown. The back of the upper half of the gown had no back and was only held together by thin ribbons that crisscrossed across her tan skin. It flowed nicely to the ground and gently brushed the floor. She returned to her seat in Chance's arm and he whispered, "Seducing."

Adele giggled, "I know." 

Satine arrived much later to the party after she refreshed herself and fixed her make-up. Henry took her arm and whispered, "This is the new investor…the new master. I want you to behave and please him, yes?" She was introduced to the new man and she found out he was going to take The Duke's place as the top investor. He kissed the top of Satine's hand and said, "I am The Duke's trusted friend and distant cousin. I am Leroy Mattias, and you are the ravishing beauty of the Moulin Rouge?"

"Simply Satine will do." She whispered as she felt her heart flutter.

"Satine, shall I escort you to your room? Or shall we have another glass of champagne?"

"We can bring the champagne to my room?" Satine suggested.

"I do like this idea!" Leroy chuckled and the two left the room.

Chance's cold hands touched the bare spots of Adele's skin that the ribbons did not cover and she gasped as he unlaced the ribbon and gently massaged her back. She was still cradled in his arms and the two were very comfortable in their tiny private balcony. Adele laid her head over his shoulder and sighed heavily. "I have to go back soon…"

Chance replied in her ear, "I know." He was about to pull the whole bodice off when suddenly the curtains of the private balcony flew open and Henry was standing in the entrance.

Adele jumped to her feet and she hastily began to tie the ribbons back into place. Chance breathed, "Sir?"

"Adele, you know better. As for you," Henry pointed at Chance, "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Adele scurried out and Henry turned to study Chance's face. Chance brushed off his pants and adjusted his shirt while Henry turned on his feel and muttered as he left, "I do not approve Chance, not at all."

          It was the next morning and Henry was busily pacing around The Elephant. "You did what? You passed out! ANSWER ME!"

Satine pleaded from the bed as she crawled across it and grabbed Henry's hand, "I never meant to do it. Henry, it was an accident."

"So you…?"

"I was passed out!" Satine shrieked. Henry tore his hand away and walked over to the other side of the room with his arms crossed. Satine rolled over and clutched a vase. She threw it at Henry and he ducked. 

Henry approached he with clenched fists and shouted, "Next time I'll never allow you to drink." Suddenly the door flung open. Leroy stood in the doorway with a bundle of roses and Henry cleared his throat. "Leroy, I'm glad you returned…I'll leave you two alone." Henry left quickly and Satine could hear him grumbling as he left. 

Leroy handed her the roses and said with a warm smile, "I bought these while walking down here. Are you all right? I was worried about you last night." 

Satine began to peel off her robe as Leroy set the roses on a table. He scurried over and she felt him pull her the robe back over her shoulders. Satine stood with a perplexed expression. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I like to take things slow. I'm not a hound like The Duke. Come here…" He took her hand, led her to the top of the Elephant, and guided her to sit and watch the sunrise. "Gorgeous, no?"

Satine was shocked. The simple act of taking her to watch the sunrise was the kindest thing any man, aside from Christian, had ever done for her. They sat until the sun was fully in the sky and breathlessly, she exclaimed, "Who are you?" She thought about the man from her dreams; could this be him?

"I've told you." He replied softly as he held her hand and he tickled her palm with his fingers. "As for you Miss Satine, what do _you_ enjoy? What do _you_ want to talk about?"

"I love to act." The words spilled from her mouth. Even though she only spent a few hours with him, she felt strange around Leroy. She felt almost magical and she trusted him. He had to be the angel from her dream, the angel with the gray eyes. She almost felt like she used to feel around Christian. "I want to act." Her voice diminished into a hoarse groan as she pulled her knees to her chest. "But I can't."

"Satine," he grabbed her chin lightly and pulled her face around to gaze into her sparkling eyes. "You can do anything if you put this," he tapped her forehead, "to work. Dreams aren't always intangible."

"My dreams are."

"How about I talk to Henry about changing the contract? Hmmm?"

"How did you know about Henry?" Satine cried in shock. "He didn't speak to you, did he?"

"He did and I promise you, I'll help you."

"Why?"

"Because how can I not help such a beautiful face?" Satine blushed as Leroy stood up and helped Satine to her feet. "Trust me."

Satine turned away and she shook her head back and forth slowly. Leroy dropped her hand and he nodded slowly, "I understand. See you tonight?" Satine nodded her head up and down and Leroy nodded slowly. "Goodbye for now."

          Leroy glanced around the streets before dodging into a dark and soggy alleyway. He frolicked down the alley while he hummed a sweet tune and he stopped at a small stairwell that led downwards to a heavy wooden door painted blue. A modest sign hung from the overhang of the building's roof and in thick and dark green letters it read _Chez Amèlie_. He clattered down the stairs and knocked on the door. A peephole slid open and brown almond shaped eyes greeted him. A feminine voice questioned, "Yes?"

Leroy uttered the password from his sharp memory; "My blood runs cold only until I have the treat to kiss the lips of the precious Evening Emeralds."

"You may enter." The voice replied and the door creaked open. 

Leroy entered and Amèlie, his best friend and most trusted friend, immediately greeted him. Her raven colored hair hung at her hips and her eyes were painted to give them an exotic cat-like appearance. Gold hung from her neck and silver hung from her bracelets and the bells on her ankles jingled as she embraced Leroy and they kissed politely. She was dressed in a seducing satin emerald colored robe and it was synched tightly at the waist but teased her ankles as she swished around. She led Leroy down the hallway and it opened up to a smoke filled pub. _Chez Amèlie _was described as the underground Moulin Rouge that never closed its doors. It had a modest stage where an emerald curtain hung and a bar. Chairs and tables were scattered around the room and a staircase led upstairs to rooms. Leroy took a seat at the bar and Amèlie sat beside him while gently touching his arm.

She purred, "Have you talked to her?"

"I've met her."

"Is she as gorgeous as they say?"

The bartender slid Leroy's drink to him and he sipped it slowly. He replied slowly, "She's perfect for here. She's absolutely perfect." He paused and dipped his finger in his drink and Amèlie licked it. "She wants to act."

"And you showed genuine interest?" Amèlie licked her lips.

"I think." He drummed his fingers on the table. "I'm certain."

The curtain opened and the small crowd cheered. Amèlie took Leroy's hand and whispered, "Private?" She led him up the stairs and into her own private room. It was filled with lavish decorations and flowers. 

He sat on the bed, hung his head between his legs, and groaned. "I'm hungry." 

"I hate the Moulin Rouge." Amèlie hissed as she picked through a fruit basket. "Harold stole my idea…" She shook with anger and threw an apple at Leroy. "Is it a little hellhole?"

"He stole your idea because you let him steal it." 

Amèlie turned away from Leroy and breathed as she wrapped her hand around her throat, "I trusted him."

"You let everyone trust you. Look at you Am." Leroy paused to take an enormous bite out of his apple.

Amèlie glanced into her mirror and whispered, "What am I looking at?"

"A drunk. A drunken lush."

Amèlie wiped the tears away from her eyes and she clutched the end of her dressing table for support. "I'm sorry…"

"Am," Leroy cried, "I was just playing a joke on you!"

Amèlie forced a smile and she forced herself to laugh, "I knew that. You're such a tease Leroy."

          Josilan stood outside the Bordeaux's mountain home dressed in completely black. A fog cascaded down into the valley and she watched the wisps of fog swirl and slowly disappear.  She clutched a letter to her chest and wept. In her world, Christian was dead and had been dead for a long time. She opened the wrinkled and tattered note and read it over again:

          _Dear Josilan and Isabelle,_

_Christian's family decided to take care of the auctioning of the home. Enclosed is your half of the money. We, at the Moulin Rouge, mourn his death and wish the best of luck for you. Please stay in touch._

_Love, Satine_

Josilan blinked furiously and folded the letter to tuck it back into her pocket. She remembered receiving the letter two days after she left Montmartre. Isabelle dashed out of the room with her doll in her arms and she cried, "Mother!"

Josilan knelt down and hugged Isabelle while she stroked her hair gently. When they separated, Josilan took the child's small hand and asked, "What is Aunt Alyse cooking?"

"I don't know."

"So, you want to go upstairs and wash up before?"

"I don't know."

Josilan wrinkled her nose as she laughed, "Do you want to do something?"

"I don't know." Isabelle giggled as she shrugged. James suddenly swooped down and took Isabelle into his arms.

"Dinner's ready and I say we wash up."

Isabelle shrieked with laughter, "The big monster's got me! The big monster's got me!"

Josilan watched in silence as Isabelle and James disappeared around the corner. She followed them and she thought ruefully, "_I wonder if Christian would've played with Isabelle like that…"_

          Rain clattered on the roof and dark clouds hung over the Moulin Rouge. Satine was watching from The Elephant as Chance swaggered out of the Moulin Rouge and he braved the rain. The rain immediately soaked him and Satine could almost see him shivering. She realized the sadness that hung over the Moulin Rouge. After the performance was over, Henry beckoned Chance into his office and Chance came out with a broken heart.

"Chance!" Adele screamed as she pounded down the halls. "Chance!" She slammed against the door and frantically tried to open it. Without any luck, she pressed her face against the window and watched his dark silhouette swagger down the street. "Marie, come and unlock these doors." She pounded against the window, "_Chance_!"

Henry fumbled towards Adele and he pulled her away from the window. "He's gone."

Adele swung at Henry's chest but sorely missed as the force of the punch caused her to fall to the ground. She pulled herself up and twisted the doorknob. She panicked, "I don't know where he's going. I don't know. I have to catch up with him. Please open the door."

Henry unlocked the door and Adele burst down the street as Henry yelled after her, "You have to come back sometime! You know you have to!" Letting the rain inside, he stood in the open doorway and watched as Chance and Adele collided together.

"Chance, where are you going? What did he say to you? Did he hurt you?" Adele cried as he held her in his arms. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm going back to the studio but I promise, I'll visit every night." Chance ran his fingers through her hair. "I promise."

"If you leave, I want to leave too."

"He's insane Adele." Chance turned her slightly. "Look over my shoulder."

Adele peered over his shoulder and saw Henry's hands slammed in his white gloves and a…"He would never shoot you!"

"He would because he is still madly in love with you."

"I've told you, it is over between him and I." She whimpered. "It always was over."

"I know." Chance whispered. "Just walk back and I'll come to fetch for you. I will. He said if I left you he wouldn't kill either of us but I have a plan." Adele shook her head and cried into his chest. He assured her, "**I promise.**"

Adele peered up into his eyes and she whispered, "It's just like some horrible fairytale."

"Then," Chance kissed her, "we'll have our happily ever after, eh?"

"Goodbye for now." They said in unison and Adele slowly parted. They held hands for a lingering moment before Adele parted and returned to Henry. He pushed her behind him and they both watched Chance blow a kiss to Adele and start his trek away.

Satine crawled into her bed and closed her eyes. She rolled over and groaned. The picture of Chance and Adele wouldn't leave her mind. They were in love and she was happy for her dearest friend but she was insanely jealous. They both grew up together and one was prospering while the other was withering away as a cheap whore. Satine sighed heavily. 

Abruptly, a loud _bang_ sliced through the air and Satine screamed. She ran to the window and the scene, which lay before her, chilled her heart. She clutched her chest and collapsed onto the floor.


	7. Behind the Painted Face

**A/N:  THIS IS NOT EDITED. BETA READER NEEDED. The movie _Moulin Rouge_, along with the characters used in this fanfiction, is copyrighted (©) to its respected owners (Twentieth Century Fox, Fox Productions, Baz Luhrmann, etc.). I do not take any credit for the characters from the movie _Moulin Rouge_ that I have used in this fanfiction. All of the characters not from the _Moulin Rouge _movie are my own creations (Josilan, Henry, and others). Please DO NOT USE THEM without my permission.  This is collaboration between Viral Impact and Kalah Exclamation Mark so please contact one of us for any information. Thank you. **

**! BETA READER STILL NEEDED!**

**AUTHOR NOTE****:  As of this chapter, Kalah Exclamation Mark has halted her writing on this project. She hopes things can be resolved and once they are, she can return to writing on this project with Viral Impact.**

**Chapter Seven: Behind the Painted Face**

Adele lurched forward and she violently shoved Henry out of her way. He pulled her from behind into his body and she struggled. Her screams filled the Moulin Rouge and slowly people began to emerge from their rooms. Adele wailed, "You bastard! You bastard! Let go of me! He killed Chance!" Henry lifted her off her feet by her waist and Adele kicked frantically as she tried to push his arms away from stomach. "You're going to burn in Hell for this! Let go!" She finally bit into his arm and Henry withdrew in pain.

Adele ran to Chance and she slid into the mud as she fell onto her knees. She cradled him in her arms and shook with angry and confused tears. She kissed his lips and sobbed, "Chance?" She heard him gasp for air and blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. Her fingers shook as she felt the wound and the warmth of the blood made her stomach sway in disgust. Henry didn't shoot to kill; he shot to make him suffer and then die. A moan of despair was released from the depths of Adele's throat and she held Chance closer to her body. "Someone call for help!"

"Are you crying?" Chance's voice was oddly calm and almost soothing to Adele. He reached up and stroked Adele.

"No, it's the rain." Adele took her sleeve and wiped the blood from his chin. She then took his hand and held it against her cheek. "We'll get you out of this mud soon." 

Adele choked on the words as she heard Chance gurgle and groan in pain. She smoothed out his hair and she rocked gently. Some of the Diamond Dogs lingered in the entrance where Henry was trying to pry them away. Henry was shouting, "Don't you dare fetch any help! Nini, do you still want a job?" He finally exploded, "You can't do a damn thing! Now go back to bed!"

Someone replied to his screams, "I don't give a damn. Yeh bastard should've never touched that one out there. Com'n, I'm fetching 'elp." Adele felt a hand touch her shoulder briefly and she watched the woman known as Francis disappeared into the darkness.

Chance sighed heavily and Adele whispered in fright as his eyes glazed over, "Chance?"

"I'm so sorry…" Chance murmured as he closed his eyes. "He promised. Importantly, I promised…"

"You'll be fine. It'll work out." Adele's words were slurred and rushed. She wanted him to hear her words. She wanted to believe the words. She tried to flatten Chance's wild hair and when she noticed the blood on her hand, she withdrew and sobbed helplessly. Satine appeared on the street and Adele desperately looked up at her. Adele's eyes were filled with grief and they glistened with tears. She was shocked and lost. Satine touched Adele's face and knelt in the mud.

"The pain…" He remained calm. "It feels like someone is clawing at my insides."

Satine placed a heavy coat over Chance and they attempted to drag him out of the mud but he shuddered and yelped in pain. Adele stopped Satine and held Chance once again in her arms. She wrapped the coat tightly around his body. Blood quickly stained the coat. Adele remained in the mud as Satine stepped away and bowed her head in misery. The night was bleak; the roads were muddy. It would be impossible for the doctor to make it in time.

 Chance gasped, "I love you." Adele held her breath. "I'm sorry for ever stealing a piece of your heart…you could have had a rich man and something so much better than this."

"You never stole my heart…" Adele fought back the tears as Chance reached up and his clammy palm caressed her cheek. "I freely gave it to you." She noticed tears escaping from Chance's eyes and soon she too broke down. She took his hand like she had done so long ago in his studio and placed it on her heart. Chance felt the gentle beating on his palm and he sighed in contentment as she spoke "You know how I said maybe I would give you my whole heart someday?" Chance weakly nodded. "Well, I _have given you my whole heart._ I love you."

Satine began to cry even harder as she turned away from the two. She glared at Henry and shook her head. The two declared their love for the first time to each other in the mud, in the rain, amidst death. It was Henry's fault.

Chance gripped Adele's hand and he squeezed tenderly. His voice was distant as he wheezed; "It's the first time you've said that."

"It's the first time _you _said you loved him?" Satine listened in awe.

"No, it's not the first. We've said it every time we've kissed, hugged, talked, looked at each other…we knew." Chance lurched forward and fell into a coughing fit that made his whole body shake. Blood dribbled from his chin and it smeared on his hand. Adele felt Chance's hold on her hand tighten and she watched in fear. He fell back and his voice was barely audible and so soft as he spoke, "…I love you and I'm honored that you gave me your whole heart Adele. I'm glad I let you into my world too. But, please, be happy. Be happy."

He, mustering all his strength, grabbed the back of Adele's head with his free hand and lifted himself up to kiss her. She fell into the kiss and she felt Chance move her hand onto his heart. His hand remained onto of hers and he pressed her hand against his heart. He had given her his heart too, not just a piece of it but all of it. Their moment was broke when Chance cried out in pain, fell backwards, and broke the kiss. He lay still as his hand remained on top of Adele's hand, which remained over his heart. She could feel hot tears running down her pale cheeks as his heartbeat quickened and steadily fell. They were silent until, what seemed like forever, Chance gasped in awe and his eyes widened, "I see all of them Adele."

"See what?"

"…Colors…" He paused and Adele watched as his eyes trailed up to the Moulin Rouge. "It's red. Like how I remember it…" He returned to look into her eyes. "Your beautiful brown eyes and that magnificent black hair…" He smiled and his eyes lit up in excitement. "You are truly the most beautiful woman I've ever met… I do not regret falling in love with such a lovely person…inside and out…" He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Adele felt as his body slowly relaxed and she cried out in sorrow. She hunched over him and held him in her arms as she slowly rocked.

"Wake up! Please!" She moaned as her body convulsed. Satine knelt beside Adele and rubbed her back slowly as she broke down. "We were supposed to have a pretty home in the country…with cows and pigs…and a piano to play when it rained…and children, beautiful children. We just wanted a family and a home, no matter the size, just a home." As Adele held Chance, Satine held Adele in her arms and stroked her hair as Adele cried into Satine's shoulder. "I wanted so little and had even littler and now I have nothing. My whole life is dead."

As Adele's feral wails of mourning lifted into the dark and wet night, Satine glanced down at Chance's face.

He had died with a simple grin on his face. He was no longer in pain. Adele's sobs softened as she fell over and pressed an ear against his chest. His heart was still very faintly beating.

          Satine watched Christian rise from her bed and stretch before dressing. She stared in the mirror and wiped her face with a cold rag. Christian placed a hand on her shoulder and impulsively, Satine pulled away. There had been awkwardness between them ever since Christian admitted he didn't intend to marry again after Josilan. He kissed Satine's bare shoulder before pulling her satin robe over it and he said, "I cannot wait until we see each other again. You really understand…my desire for your…er, you." He left and Satine began to powder her face. 

Satine abruptly heard a loud confrontation in the stairwell and then she heard heavy footsteps clattering up to her room. She stared in the mirror and the reflection of Henry appeared. She whimpered, "I would've told you about Christian…"

"I'm ashamed." He closed the door and approached Satine slowly with his gloves in his hands. "I told you, Leroy and only Leroy. I hate to do this Satine but if you won't listen and learn…I told you Leroy was to be the only man in your bed and not to help Adele with that damn bastard, Chance. Satine…you must learn."

As she pushed away from her chair in an attempt to escape Henry, she tripped over her robe and shrilled as she guarded her face, "No!"

          Leroy rose from Amèlie's bed and he watched in silence as she pranced around her room. She picked up his clothing and folded it with such care that it shocked Leroy when he could almost imagine her as his wife. He cleared his throat and Amèlie dropped the clothes. "Good morning." She smiled as she crawled into the bed and purred in his ear. "What's the plan for today?"

"Money from The Duke for you to buy Satine a necklace, bracelet, perhaps bodice to impress her. I want deep beautiful diamonds of blue, yes?"

Amèlie licked his ear and replied, "Yes Master."

Leroy chuckled and pulled away to gaze into her eyes. "Then I finally make Satine think I love her…"

"And why would you want to do this?"

"…So, she'll make us a pretty penny to make _Chez Amèlie _a wondrous and better place compared to Moulin Rouge." 

Amèlie shrieked with laughter and she nipped at Leroy's nose. "You're too perfect."

          The moments of Chance's death still haunted Satine. Her hands shook as she brushed her hair slowly and took time to make sure her lips were the deepest red. She was applying make-up when Leroy entered and laid a single rose on the top of her dressing table. Satine rose from her seat and hugged him tightly. He chuckled as he caressed her face and he was readying to kiss her when Satine pulled away in pain. She held her cheek and sat down in the seat with her eyes beginning to water.

Leroy questioned, "What's wrong?"

Satine squeaked, "Nothing."

"Let me see!" He pulled her hands away from her face but Satine pulled away from him and strode to a corner of the room. Leroy followed. "Satine," he held her hands gently, "I'd never want to hurt you."

"I know…"

"So let me see?" He whispered and he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket. "What's exactly behind your painted face?" He wiped off her mask and revealed her bruised and swollen face. "Satine! What in the world?"

She sobbed, "Henry… Henry…" She stared into his eyes and pleaded, "Don't tell him you know! He'll kill me if he knew. Please?"

"Yes…" He kissed Satine's forehead and he felt her shudder under his touch. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bed. "I'll tell Henry we're occupied." Leroy disappeared and Satine cried into her pillow.

With every sob, she felt the anger and the pain subsided. She awoke to Leroy turning off the light and walking out the door. "Leroy?" She called out into the darkness. She whimpered, "I don't want to be left alone…"

She heard the rustling of his suit as he approached her bed. His handsome face peered down at her. "Yes?"

"Lay with me?" She asked. He smiled and crawled beside her. She immediately hugged him against her and she whispered, "I think I love you." The sheets rustled as she kissed him. Leroy melted in her arms and his mind was foggy. She held him lovingly and he hugged her closer into his body.

          Henry tiptoed down the hallway and passed by the rooms of the Diamond Dogs. Some of the rooms were filled; some of the rooms were empty. It was deep in the night and the doors were tightly shut except for one room. The door was barely cracked open and the light from inside spilled into the hallway. Henry paused in the sliver of light and his eyes flashed. The floors groaned under his weight as he peered into the room to see Adele sleeping on the floor with nothing but a blanket covering her. He studied her surroundings carefully. Handkerchiefs scattered around the room, her bed was unmade, her dresses were left carelessly in a heap, and a picture of Chance was held in her hand. Bottle of wine lay at her feet and broken glasses were in the corner. Stains from the red wine were left on the whitewashed wall above the broken glass and Henry knew she must have thrown them in fury. His palms began to sweat and he wiped them on his pant leg. A deep urge to push open the door overcame him. His fingers fondled the knob and he slowly leaned forward.

"Chance?" Adele had awoken. 

Henry snapped backwards and he fell back into the shadows. She had draped the blanket around her body and she was slowly swaying to the door. She pushed it open lightly and Henry held his breath. She peeked outside and her long hair fell from her bare shoulder. He urged to reach out and touch her milky skin, her soft, perfect and beautiful skin. She tucked her hair behind her ear and she shook her head. Henry swallowed as he saw a single tear fall from her eye and roll down her rosy cheeks. Henry exhaled and he broke the silence. Adele's head snapped up and she stared into the shadows. Henry closed his eyes and prayed that she wouldn't see him.

The door clicked shut and Henry opened his eyes. The light that emitted from the cracks of the door faded and he was alone in the dark. 

          Placidly, Nini sat in her small room in front of her dressing table. She pulled her only valued possession, a hairbrush, from a drawer. She ran her fingers through her hair and then proceeded to brush it. Even though it happened long ago, the words of Satine still echoed in her head. _"Love is worthless! It isn't real! No one cares what you think!"_ Nini set the hairbrush back into the drawer and she slammed it shut. 

She suddenly heard quiet footsteps down the hallway and she quickly turned off her light. She opened the door and watched as Henry stood in front of Adele's door. Nini smirked as she watched the scene play.

After Adele closed the door and Henry was heading back down the hallway, Nini slid out and leaned against the wall with her hands pushing against the wall above her head. She moaned, "Henry?" She moved her hands to her side and Henry jumped in shock. "Come with me inside?" She winked and Henry smiled.

"Hello Nini." He quickly fell into her and he hugged her tightly. "What made you so lonely?"

"It's raining outside…and I'm always lonely when it rains." Nini pushed open the door to her room and the two disappeared inside.

          Henry's last words before leaving the warmth of Nini's bed were, "I hope it rains more, darling." He dressed swiftly and left without speaking another word and Nini was dazed. Henry was a kind man to her and most importantly, he was gentle and almost caring. To her, Henry was a gentleman and compared to all her other lovers, he seemed like the King of England. Henry had been gone for a long time when she propped open her window and was sitting in the windowsill as smoke billowed from her mouth. She took a long drag from her cigarette and shuddered. 

_"Is this love?"_ She questioned inside her head. _"No." _She saw Henry downstairs with a bouquet of flowers and her heart leapt. She called out, "Those for me Monsieur Zidler?"

Henry stopped dead in his tracks. Knowing he couldn't say no, he yelled, "I've got something special for you for tonight. Just you wait." He would keep some of the roses and give them to Nini. He had to have a little bit of a heart.

Nini smiled in pure rapture and watched as Henry disappeared below. She thought, _"Maybe I could have me a husband. We'd have awful pretty babes."_ She pretended to cradle a baby in her arms with the cigarette still clenched tightly between her fingers. She proudly whispered, "I'd be a mother with one babe and one getting bigger and one comin' and I'd cook and clean and they'd shriek, 'Ma! Ma!' An' Henry would come from work and he'd say, 'You're the loveliest wife.'" She puffed on the cigarette for a moment and held the heavenly thoughts until she heard a call for practice and she climbed back into her room and locked the window shut. 

Suddenly the thought of Satine's words came back to her head. "_Love is false!"_

Nini sighed and bitterly thought, "But if she has no hope, then it must be true. Love isn't real. It's just the bed they want but…Henry could be different…with another woman…" She glanced at herself in the mirror and spat, "You're just a whore."

Satine inhaled sharply and her eyes fluttered open to see Leroy's neck. She didn't want to move in fear of waking him. She watched his throat move as he inhaled and exhaled. It was peaceful, rhythmic and she felt her eyelids begin to drop. She inhaled his scent and sigh happily. Suddenly, his body tensed and she smiled as he opened his sleepy eyes. He murmured with a half-smile, "Good morning love."

"I like this." Satine sighed as inched closer to him.

Leroy rubbed the sleep from his eyes and he asked, "Like what?"

"This." She replied with a warm smile. "I like waking up with you next to me."

"Satine?" He drowsily uttered as he wrapped his arms around her body and they hugged close together.

"Hmmm…?"

"I'm glad you've given me a chance to see behind the painted face…"

"Why?"

"Because it made me fall in love with you. I was able to see the beauty behind all the foolish makeup…the foolish mask you hide behind. You're a beautiful creature capable of loving me in return." Satine held her breath and he finally added, "I want to wake up beside you every morning of every day for the rest of my life."

Satine cried tears of joy and she rolled over onto Leroy. She kissed his face and cupped his face with her hot hands while he grinned. She leaned down and kissed him on his face and she said merrily, "I love you. I love you so much." 

She cuddled against him and he whispered, "Every morning…of every day…"

          Christian kicked open the door and he paused before entering. The house had been shut up for ages after his father and mother's deaths. He slowly walked into the house and the door slammed shut behind him. He could almost hear his mother's dying words, "Don't let our home die Christian. Stop the drinking and find yourself a wife. Live again, for me, for Josilan…Don't fail me son, don't fail me. I love you, Christian, and it hurts so much to see you this way. Please." 

Christian whispered in the darkness, "Josilan! Josilan. Josilan? Josilan…"

He could almost smell her and feel her presence around him but it was too brief to tell. Had her ghost visited him? He dumped the last of his alcohol into the sink and he stared out into the night. He would return to the Moulin Rouge and fetch the only thing he had left in the world, Satine. He threw the bottle out of the window above the sink and he held his head in his hands. He sobbed for a moment and finally pulled together. He wanted to fulfill his mother's wishes. The time for playing was over. He put his coat and hat back on and left for Montmartre.

Author's Note:  I'm stuck as where to go. Suggestions are always awesome. Keep R/Ring. J


	8. Diamonds and Tin Part the First

**A/N:  THIS IS NOT EDITED. BETA READER NEEDED. The movie _Moulin Rouge_, along with the characters used in this fanfiction, is copyrighted (©) to its respected owners (Twentieth Century Fox, Fox Productions, Baz Luhrmann, etc.). I do not take any credit for the characters from the movie _Moulin Rouge_ that I have used in this fanfiction. All of the characters not from the _Moulin Rouge _movie are my own creations (Josilan, Henry, and others). Please DO NOT USE THEM without my permission.  Thank you.**

**Any chapters (including the prologue) PREVIOUS to chapter seven are the work of both Viral Impact and Kalah Exclamation. Chapter seven and any of the FOLLOWING chapters (including the epilogue) are solely the work of Viral Impact.**

**! BETA READER STILL NEEDED ! ! SUGGESTIONS APPRECIATED !**

**Chapter Eight: Diamonds and Tin - Part the First**

          Adele sat on her windowsill like so many of the other girls did and she inhaled the fresh air. Her eyes were beady and red from crying and she had no more energy to cry. She sat with no expression on her face except for misery and from below someone commented on how Moulin Rouge appeared like such a lonely place in daylight. She was sleep deprived ever since Chance's death. If she closed her eyes, she was afraid that she would see him in her dreams and wake up to find him nowhere but buried in the worm-infested mud. She gazed below and saw the disturbed road where Chance had laid and died. Her heart was broken and there was nothing to mend it. 

A soft knock echoed in the room and Adele licked her dry and cracked lips. She tried to talk but no sound escaped her throat. The door slowly opened and Adele pulled her knees to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and she watched as a bouquet of flowers appeared. Henry stepped in and Adele narrowed her eyes. She had no strength to fight him verbally or physically. Slowly, with shuddering movements, she pointed to the door and shook her head. She mouthed, "Leave."

Henry smiled and she noticed the picnic basket and blanket he had in hand. He pulled a vase and a pitcher of water from the basket and he sat them on her dresser. He finally the vase and said cheerfully, "Adele, you must get better. We can't have one of the stars of our show being socially withdrawn. You must eat and drink. You haven't in weeks."

Adele shook her head and she looked away from Henry. She could hear him whistling and she felt sick to her stomach. He had crushed all her dreams, all her hopes, all of her remaining life and he was whistling a merry tune to cheer her up. She held her eyes sting and no tears came. Her mouth was sticky and she licked her cracked lips again. She needed water but would rather die than help herself. There was no reason for her to live without Chance. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she pulled away. She was shocked when she heard Satine coo, "Adele, I'm here for you."

Adele turned and looked up at Satine with pleading eyes. She mouthed, "Henry must go."

Satine nodded and she barked out to Henry, "Leave. She doesn't want to see you."

Henry bowed out politely but when the door shut in his face, he put his ear against it to listen to their conversation.

Adele hoarsely whimpered, "I feel so alone."

Satine pressed her fingers against Adele's mouth to silence her. She pulled out a picture that she was hiding behind her back and handed it to Adele. "It's our picture and I wrote to you on the back."

"I don't understand." Adele shook her head in confusion as she read the note.

Satine smiled, "You gave all of us hope that we could love and maybe someday fly away from here." Adele finally felt the sticky tears roll down her cheeks and she realized what Satine was telling her. "You're not bitter and you're such a lovely person." Satine pressed her hand against Adele's heart. "This isn't frigid. You are truly the most loyal person I've ever met. Your kindness has touched everyone and given them a little hope in this world." Satine paused. "I wanted to give you this message before…I was going to do something drastic, but I decided against it because of your compassion for everyone. I felt foolish and selfish." Satine smiled and she wiped Adele's tears away, "Your love gave all the Diamond Dogs hope that someday we can love too…and that a man can love us too…." Satine began to cry and she whispered, "You gave me hope when I had none. Your love gave me courage to love again. You are truly the Sparkling Diamond of the Moulin Rouge."

Adele embraced Satine and together they cried as Adele sobbed, "Satine! I love you!"

"I love you!"

"Your words have truly touched me."

Satine's face softened and she held Adele's hands, "Now please, shine once more and help us regain our strength. Without you, it isn't the same."

          "It's enormous!" Nini spat as Satine showed off her diamond ring.

"Look at all the blues and sparkly whites." Another girl, near the back of the group huddled around Satine, shouted, "It's so huge!"

"You know what they say – a man's diamonds reflects the man's…" The girls giggled before the sentence could finish.

"That's one diamond." Someone whistled in awe.

Another yelled from far back in the room, "Who's it from?"

Satine proudly said with her head held high, "My darling, my love, my one and only…Leroy."

The whole group sighed and Nini grumpily shattered the moment, "So you did give him his money's worth." 

Satine slapped Nini and screamed, "It's because he loves me."

Nini held her face and as the group moved away from her, she stood in shock. Her face stung and she could see Satine's flaming red hair in the midst of all the bodies surrounding her. She whispered, "…Where's Henry?"

Satine giggled, "And tonight he's taking me to Gothic Tower."

"Is it true the Duke left him everything except his manor in England?" Adele questioned.

Satine nodded and said, "It's lovely, isn't it?"

"Diamonds are always a sign of love," Henry interrupted the group and they turned to see Nini following closely behind him. "You of all people should know that…" He put a finger under her chin and smiled crookedly, "…does Camilla Parker ring a bell?"

Satine grimaced and she turned away with an ashamed look spread across her face. Adele placed her hand on Satine's shoulder and cried, "You're such a…" Adele clenched her teeth and stopped herself.

Henry grinned and said politely, "I say we continue practicing and stop the fooling around?"

Adele stared flatly at Henry and boldly said, "I'm only staying because I have to, not because I want to."

Henry touched his chin in thought and his eyes flashed as an idea came to him. "Let's take a small break. Go discuss." The girls scrambled to talk and surrounded Satine with questions and comments. Henry approached Adele, cornering her into one of the booths. He touched her shoulder and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. "Adele…"

"Henry, stop." She pushed his hands away and whispered, "I hate you. You killed Chance."

"No." He strongly commanded as he latched onto her shoulder with a tight grip. "No."

"Yes." She cried as she tried to trip his hands from her shoulders but his grip only tightened. She withered under the pain and she fell to her knees.

"I never killed him."

"Yes you did." 

"Stop arguing!!" His nails dug into her skin and she could feel them begin to rip.

"You can't brainwash me like the rest." The room fell silent as she screeched, "You're a murderer."

Henry shook his head and pushed her away. He looked down at her to see blood seeping from the gash he made with his nails. "No one here seems to agree. It was just an accident, right?" Murmurings of agreement followed. Adele held her shoulder and lowered her head in shame; he had won. She stood up and wiped the snot and tears from her face. "Let's get back to work, you hear?"

"I hear." She spoke in a flat and defeated tone. "I hear clearly."

          Christian stumbled into Adele's room after asking Nini for directions. The light flickered as the door slammed open and Adele and Satine glanced up. They were sitting in the windowsill with cigarettes hanging from the corners of their mouths. Poker cards were scattered on the floor and a bottle of wine was in their reach. Satine flicked the cigarette outside the window and Christian placed a rose in her hand.  He took the other hand and he produced a tiny tin ring he had made and fell onto one knee.

"I can give you the world of love. I have my inheritance to give you a wedding and a strong household. No more drinking Satine! No more whores!" As he spoke, his hands shook, "I want you and you only." 

He readied for her reply and moved her fingers so he could easily slide the ring onto her finger. In his hastiness, he hadn't noticed the gaudy enormous diamond on her hand. Christian's eyes locked onto the diamond that already occupied her ring finger and swallowed hard. Satine shook her head and gracefully turned her head away. She pulled her hand away and Christian's eyes never left the diamond. 

He was defeated and hoarsely said while fighting back the tears, "For two days I'll wait at the train station, for you…if diamonds are more important than love…"

Satine had fled the uncomfortable scene but it still played in her mind. She left Christian standing in Adele's room with the wilting rose and the dirty tin ring. She stood on the balcony of Gothic Tower and gazed down at the Moulin Rouge. She tapped her foot with impatience and glanced at the clock. Leroy was terribly late and the meal on the table was already stone cold. She saw Christian from below with the collar of his trench coat flipped up and his eyes trailed up to hers. She retreated back into the shadows. His words echoed in her thoughts, _"For two days I'll wait…"_

          The heavy doors clanged shut and the sound rang throughout the empty tower. Satine anxiously circled around and squinted to see two figures in the darkness. She swept back into the shadows and hid behind the royal blue drapery; the velvet brushed lightly against her skin as a breeze passed through. The voices were quiet and Satine's face constricted as she tried to listen.

The voices faded in and out of her hearing as the strangers walked around the room. The tension increased and Satine held her breath. "Leroy!" It was a woman's voice.

"…Damn…No, darling…please…" Recognizing Leroy's voice, Satine's grip increased onto the velvet drapes and she fought back the tears. "Satine means…you're my…I love…"

"Leroy, _please_."

Leroy's voice became angry and frustrated as he took the woman into his arms and shouted in her face. "No! The diamonds mean nothing! They're nothing! There is no such thing as the love of diamonds. 

"Diamonds were created so weak men can hide behind them. Isn't it Leroy?"

Satine watched as the two figures came together and as the light fluttered from the balcony entrance, she witnessed the soft kiss Leroy placed onto the woman's lips. "Amèlie, I love you…"

Satine screamed in fury and ripped the drapes from the ceiling as she dropped to her knees. Plaster and the heavy metals rings came crashing down and she began to rip the drapes apart. Her scream pierced the ears of all and Leroy and Amèlie turned to see her. It resembled the scream of a dying horse; it was unbearable, unearthly, horrifying. She picked herself up and kicked the drapes away from her. She ripped the ring from her finger and threw it at Leroy. 

"Curse you." She wiped the tears away and spat in his face. Her finger pointed to Amèlie and she screamed, "Shame on me for being fooled! I'm not the whore! You _are_!" She turned to Leroy and held her hands up as if she wanted to rip him apart, choke him. She growled through clenched teeth and eyes ablaze in wrath. "You lied…_you lied_…when you gave me that ring." She pointed to the diamond, no longer did it shimmer with wondrous allure. It was cold, dead and just like all the other rocks she had received. "You never meant it. You should die. You deserve a slow, painful, cruel, miserable death." Satine broke into tears and dashed out of the room without glancing back to see Leroy's face.

          Unwilling to move, Josilan remained in front of the train station with baggage in her hands and a black veil shrouding her face. James was beside her with Isabelle in his arms as she held a dirty raggedy doll in her pink hands. Her face was angelic as she slept soundly, her face tucked into his shoulder and her arms unwilling to leave his neck. James kicked Josilan forward and set Isabelle on her feet. He disappeared and Josilan was left alone. James and Alyse Bordeaux didn't have the money to care for the depressed Josilan and her unruly little girl. The train whistled blared and Josilan took Isabelle from Henry. She boarded the train and James followed to make sure her trip was successful.

As they boarded, James tipped his hat to the strangers as they sat in their own booth. Isabelle sat down beside the window and talked to her doll as she twilled it around. Josilan's knees brushed James' as she seated and their eyes interlocked. His hands shook as he laid his hat on his lap and Josilan's eyes twitched. James was the first to speak, "Jos, I apologize."

"Money always mattered." She replied sweetly.

"Though wonderful and meaningless, I do not regret what happened between us."   A hand was placed on her knee and she moved away hurriedly.

"I do." She turned her head away and their conversation ended.

          "You lied." 

Henry's voice pierced the darkness of The Elephant's confinement. With the hiss of a newly lighted match and a flash, the only light emitted from the red embers of his cigarette. He leaned against the wall and fingered the drapes that masked the heart-shaped window. Satine was sprawled on the floor, her hands covering her face as she pulled her sticky hair from her sweating and bleeding face. Her throat stung as the burning sensation of acid lurched from the depths of stomach and the contents of her dinner spilled onto the floor. The Persian rug was ruined. 

Henry continued as he swept across the floor and tossed a handkerchief down to Satine, "You told Josilan I was after her. You told her that Christian was dead. I wanted to kill her _apparently_ because she married Christian. I understand your twisted web of lies. You told me you killed Josilan and told her that Christian was dead. Now, why would you want to do this? Ah…" Henry pulled her up to face him by her hair. "Because you wanted Christian single and Josilan to never come back. You knew she feared me, and you knew Christian loved her. He was your only way out at the time, wasn't he? He was the only way for you to leave your loving brother. Have you anything to say?"

"This handkerchief isn't enough." Satine whimpered.

Henry threw a crumpled piece of paper onto the floor and Satine opened it as he let go of her hair. It was a letter, which stated the Bordeaux family wanted money for the returning and care of Josilan and her child out of wedlock. Satine frantically turned her head upward to find Henry and he smiled. "Josilan knows the truth and she is eating with the rest of the girls. Clean up."

          Henry was waiting at the train station and he watched as people began to pour out of the train. James approached him with Josilan by his side and as Henry hugged her, he was afraid if he hugged too tightly she would break. Red circles around her eyes indicated malnutrition but the child was healthy. James snatched the money from Henry's hand and within moments, Henry was alone with Josilan and Isabelle. Isabelle cowered behind her mother's skirts and Henry held Josilan's hand. "Let's get you out of the cold, eh?" 

Satine pulled her heavy suitcase up to the station platform and she saw Josilan and Isabelle. Her heart sank as she witnessed both her siblings embrace and she yearned to be with them for a brief moment. Then the truth hit her. Henry was just being reunited with Josilan, he never told her the truth. She touched her bandaged face and whimpered as she listened to them as they hurriedly passed.

Josilan questioned, "How's Satine?"

"She didn't write?" Henry was a wondrous actor as his face fell in surprise.

"She sent me a few letters with money from Christian's inheritance after he died…" Josilan shook her head and her eyes moved from side to side as she thought.

"A shame about Christian." Henry paused as his eyebrows rose. "Satine has been deathly sick. Self abusing herself and 'medicating' with alcohol."

"Oh God!" Josilan hunched over and Satine could hear her sobs as they disappeared. "She's done so much for me. Why?"

"It's all right…all right…" 

They disappeared from view and Satine understood the reason behind Henry's white lies. If he told her Christian was alive, he would lose a new source of money and she would hate Satine. Henry had a weak spot for his youngest sister and felt a need to protect her from Satine's cruelty. She secretly thanked him and she turned away with an ashamed face. She had harmed an innocent woman and child only for her own desires. 

Satine pulled herself together and she, still lugging her suitcase behind her, pushed through the crowd. The train chugged onward and the station became nearly empty. The sun was beginning to peak through the darkness of the night and she sat on top of her suitcase with her eyes watching the sun. It would be a beautiful morning.

          The scene reminded Christian of the first night he met Josilan. Did it mean something? He stepped forward and cleared his throat, a giddy grin on his face and it widened as Satine turned her delicate head and her face beamed with happiness. He leaned down and noticed her bare hands that lay in her lap and next he noticed her face. "Darling, what happened to you? Your face is bruised!"

"I fell down some stairs," Satine lied with a small smile.

Christian shook his head and kissed her lightly. He opened the tiny black box and as it flipped open, he felt it leave his hand and her arms wrap around his neck. He cried, "Marry me?"

Her hot breath caressed his face as she whispered, "I will Christian."  He felt a sharp pang in his eyes as tears fell from them and he hugged her even tighter against his warm body. 

They remained for a lingering moment and finally Christian fell on one knee and slid the ring onto her finger. Satine smiled and she felt a hot tear slid down her icy cold cheek. Still on his knee, he whispered "I love you and this piece of tin will eventually be a diamond but…it still means as much as a diamond."

Christian rose and swept her into his arms. He spun around and cried out to heavens as he professed his love. When he let Satine down, she flatly said, "This tin ring means so much more than the diamond I had." Tears glistened on her pale cheeks and Christian smiled as he cupped her face with her hands. As their foreheads touched, she whispered, "Sometimes diamonds are just cold rocks."

Christian replied, "Satine, this is right. This is where you and I belong; together."

  



	9. Diamonds and Tin Part the Last

**A/N:  THIS IS NOT EDITED. BETA READER NEEDED. The movie _Moulin Rouge_, along with the characters used in this fanfiction, is copyrighted (©) to its respected owners (Twentieth Century Fox, Fox Productions, Baz Luhrmann, etc.). I do not take any credit for the characters from the movie _Moulin Rouge_ that I have used in this fanfiction. All of the characters not from the _Moulin Rouge _movie are my own creations (Josilan, Henry, and others). Please DO NOT USE THEM without my permission.  Thank you.**

**Any chapters (including the prologue) PREVIOUS to chapter seven are the work of both Viral Impact and Kalah Exclamation. Chapter seven and any of the FOLLOWING chapters (including the epilogue) are solely the work of Viral Impact.**

**! BETA READER STILL NEEDED ! ! SUGGESTIONS APPRECIATED !**

**Chapter Nine: Diamonds and Tin – Part the Last**

          The Duke returned with a briefcase under his arm and his wife gingerly holding the other. The Moulin Rouge was being repainted in preparation for the first, hopefully annual, Montmartre street faire and the new paint was already beginning to peel from the much too old wood. As if she could hear the voices of previous Diamond Dogs, Camilla pressed her gloved hand against the wood and closed her eyes. Her whole body shuddered and when she opened her eyes, she immediately gazed up at the apartment with the dark drapes closed and the desolate red flowers and raggedy doll in the windowsill. She glanced up at the sky where dark clouds were gathering and a small raindrop fell on her nose. She wiped her face and entered the red windmill with a haunting feeling.

          Henry knelt before the statue of Mary in the small church. His hands were pressed together and tears gushed down his cheeks. "I've never been in a church." He whispered, "I'm asking for forgiveness. I was crazy. I…never meant to do what I did." He was beginning to shake. "I love Adele and I wanted to do anything to have her." He bowed his head and closed his eyes tightly. "I never meant to harm Chance…I was just so angry. So angry with myself for what I did and said. I was angry because the things I didn't say and didn't do. All I ask is for forgiveness. All I ask is please let God, Chance, and Adele forgive me."

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and stood up. He placed his hat on his head and slinked out of the church.

          Adele held Josilan in her arms as she failed her arms and shrieked for help. Adele listened to the incoherent sobs and she stroked Josilan's hair gently. The once strong woman had turned into a blubbering mass of depression and no one could settle her soul. The other girls were standing in the doorway and Adele caught Nini's eyes, which were as melancholy as Josilan's. Adele cradled Josilan until she finally wiped her eyes with her sleeve and her weak smile made her lips quiver.

Nini strode across the floor and she opened the drapes, exclaiming loudly to break the gloomy silence, "You know you can't see those flowers Henry brought you if you keep these drapes closed."

Josilan licked her dry and sticky lips, "Close them…"

"Then I'll just move them." The whole room gasped as Nini picked up the auburn flowers and Isabelle's doll fell to the floor. 

Adele lunged to pick up the doll before Josilan could see but it was too late. The lean but big boned and robust Francis, better known as Fanny, stepped forward and took Josilan into her arms. Josilan buried her face into Fanny's chest and her body convulsed as she sobbed. Fanny joked, "I knew these ladies would be of use other than to attract men."

"Oh Fanny!" Josilan wheezed and as Fanny sat, she took Josilan into her lap and held her like Josilan held Isabelle.

Adele picked up the doll and she flipped it over to fix the tangled hair. The bead for its eye popped off and rolled across the floor and under the bed. Nini chewed her lower lip as she set the flowers down beside Josilan's bed.

          "When Leroy isn't satisfied, The Duke isn't satisfied." Camilla said placidly as she paced in Henry's den. Henry and The Duke busily puffed away on their pipes as she fell silent for a moment to collect her thoughts.

The den was clouded with their smoke, which Camilla had become accustomed during her marriage to The Duke. He loved to have a good smoke with his pipe. She paused in front of Henry's desk and he smiled the best he could as he clenched the pipe in his teeth.

"Well," he pulled the pipe away and waved it around as he spoke, "I can arrange him with another one of the girls."

Camilla smiled and sat down in The Duke's lap, "Now we're discussing real business. How about that Josilan lady? She's pretty and Leroy's type." She winked at Henry and he melted.

"All right. You have convinced me Camilla!" Henry shook hands with The Duke and then kissed the top of Camilla's hand.

Camilla jumped to her feet and ripped the pipe away from The Duke's mouth. She kissed him lightly as she placed the pipe back onto Henry's desk and thanked him for their brief visit. Henry replied, "It was a pleasure. Will you be returning for the Street Faire? It should be quite the gala here! Merchants with their finest will line the streets, cafés will be opened, and new restaurants and we have a whole new routine. Montmartre is trying to put a good foot down for once. It's supposed to happen in a few months." 

Camilla smiled and nodded, "They have cleaned Montmartre up quite nicely, no? In celebration, I love the idea of a Street Gala. We will attend." With that, Henry escorted them back to their carriage and wished them the best.

          Henry noticed the Diamond Dogs outside and busily building a small memorial for Chance and Isabelle. He recounted the previous night where Isabelle's little heart couldn't fight the cold of the night any longer. Josilan was leaning against Fanny and all girls rose to watch Camilla and The Duke. Henry approached the girls and Adele carefully walked away.

Before climbing into her ride, Camilla paused to glance at Josilan. She was healthier looking than the last time she saw her walking the streets with James Bordeaux. She nodded to the driver and climbed into the carriage and they sped off soon after.

Henry spoke to the girls clearly, "I don't want to be the bad one but I really need you all to shape up. The gala is soon and we need to be on our best spirits." He paused and when no one moved, he felt the monster within emerge, "_NOW._" 

The girls frantically sped off into the Moulin Rouge but Josilan and Adele lingered for a moment. Adele whispered, "Every year we'll make a memorial, would you like that Jos?" 

Adele picked up the doll and gave it to Josilan, who held it dearly. Josilan wearily nodded and Adele threw an arm over her shoulder as they walked back to join the others.

          Satine stood in front of the mirror and studied her aging face. She felt much older now that she was married and she even felt a bit of her shackled down to Christian. Christian had once again been accepted into the high social life and Satine spent much of her time observing the other wives. She yearned to fit in and play her role well. She pinned her hair up, no longer wanting to wear it down, and she placed a necklace with a golden cross around her neck. She fingered the cross for a moment before turning to see Christian rise from their bed. He was putting on his trousers when he noticed Satine; a more sophisticated looking Satine with her face in a bun and just enough make-up to hide the bruises from prying eyes. Her dress was classy with an _appropriate_ neckline and color. She was a perfect image of the high society wife.

Christian caressed her face and he asked, "Dinner with the neighbors?"

"Yes." She whispered, "Do I look the part?"

He unhooked her necklace and set it back into her small jewelry box. He produced a delicate silver necklace with four diamonds lining it in the front. He placed it on her neck and replied, "Now you look a bit like yourself. I don't want to lose the Satine I love."

"Now let's see if I can pull this off." She chuckled and ruefully thought; "_I never thought being an actress would mean I had to act out my own life. Even to Christian I am false."_

          Three families were to attend a quiet dinner at the Risotto's home. The Risotto family was a well to do family that consisted of the infamous father, loyal wife, and one devout child. Alexander Risotto was very loving to his wife, Mary, and took time to spoil her and their little girl Ruth. Mary was fair skinned with long black hair, dark eyes and furry eyebrows while her husband and daughter had unruly tresses of chocolate and eyes of a light hazel. Ruth was already matched with her future husband, The Holmes' last child.

The Holmes family had six boys, and their youngest child was thirteen and more disobedient than any of their other sons Jacqueline Holmes had brought into the world. Gregory Holmes inherited his money after his father passed away and he had inherited many homes in exotic places. Gregory, Jacqueline and their son, Peter, were alike in appearance. They had long legs, lean torsos, and black hair and beady eyes.

It was to be Satine's first dinner as Mrs. Christian Beaularie and her stomach was churning with anxiety. As they ate dinner, the men talked politics and the women disciplined their children while Satine, smiling and always nodding in agreement sat and played with her food. Inwardly she screamed but she thought to herself, "_This is better than Henry."_

By the end of the night, her jaw was sore and she was exhausted after the new experience. Christian crawled into bed with her and kissed her neck as he promised, "Nothing will change in the bed at least. I promise I will never let us die again Satine." She shifted uncomfortably from under his body, "I love you Satine." He paused as she played with the buttons of his shirt, "I love you so much."

With Satine's flavor gone from the Moulin Rouge, _Chez Amèlie_ had gained popularity and Leroy noticed Amèlie was attracting different people with larger bank accounts. His hand slid down the banister of the staircase with his other hand gripped tightly around the rim of his hat. As he snaked through the crowded room, he caught a glimpse of Amèlie. His heart yearned to reach out for her but instead he firmly placed his hat on his head and he reached the door. The crowd parted as he wandered to the door and he placed his trembling hand on the doorknob. He glanced back and saw Amèlie kissing another man. Emptiness filled his heart and his grip on the doorknob increased. He pushed open the door and stepped out into the cold night. 

The heels on his shoes clacked against the stones of the sidewalk. He saw The Duke, waiting, at the corner of the street in his carriage. He glanced back at _Chez Amèlie_ for a last time. He saw the heavy wooden blue door illuminated by the light on the overhanging. The green letters that spelled out _Chez Amèlie _seemed to wink at him and try to beckon him to return inside where the music pounded and sweat dripped from the bodies. 

He exhaled. He gasped for air. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath. He blinked and tipped his hat before hopping into the carriage. The Duke ordered the driver to pull away and Leroy pulled his hat from his head. He begged himself not to look behind but his eyes traveled back only to see that the door, the letters, and the back street had already disappeared.

Leroy noticed The Duke had grown from a self-pitying man into almost a fatherly figure. He thanked The Duke's marriage for the sudden turn of maturity. The Duke murmured, "We need to get you home. You've had too much excitement."

"I loved her." Leroy's voice cracked and The Duke sighed heavily.

"I know." The Duke watched Leroy lean against the door and shade his eyes with his hand. "We just need you to come home, rest a little, and…Leroy? You fell in love? Is it Satine?"

"No." Leroy groaned. "Amèlie said she found someone else. I don't believe her."

"She's a whore. She falls in love with anyone with a large enough bank account."

"I…" Leroy shook his head and whimpered, "You loved Satine once too?"

"I didn't love her. I was infatuated with a much too younger woman." The Duke leaned back in his seat. He laughed, "But perfect age for a lad like you."

"And Camilla isn't a much younger woman?"

"Ah, yes. That's true but it's different. Camilla is a lady, Satine is a _woman_." The Duke picked at his mustache. "It's time we have you cleansed of all this sin. Taking you back to the country is just what you need…" The Duke's voice tapered off as Leroy closed his eyes and tried to block out all other sounds. He hoped the trip home would end soon as he nodded off into a deep slumber.

          The afternoon sun splashed down upon the Moulin Rouge. Adele and Josilan sat in the windowsill of Adele's room. Smoke billowed from their mouths as they played cards and reminisced. Their glasses of wine were within an arm's reach and already two bottles lay strewn across the floor. They heard a rustle at the open door and saw Nini leaning in the doorframe. Her mascara left black trails down her makeup flaked skin. She mouthed, "Henry" and the girls sighed heavily.

Adele motioned for her to come in and Nini slowly ambled over. She took a glass and drank hungrily. Adele dealt cards to Nini and all three of the women shared a smile. Each lost something during the last year. Nini lost the last of her hope for love, Adele lost her only love, and Josilan lost her child. 

          "Amèlie? Do you regret it?"

"No."

"Leroy was good to you."

"I know."

"What happened?"

"He asked me to marry him."

"And _you_ said _no_?"

"I _had_ to. I didn't love him. I-I c-couldn't love him."

"I think you can and will. Think of the money."

"I can't love him the way he needs me to love him. My nightclub is the only thing I want to focus on. Think about it? Endless poker nights with the boys while the women knit or something, a child within a year, and more expected. If I married him, I would be needed to clean, cook, and please the eye all at once!"

"But think about the ring…"

"I know it's almost tempting."

"I'd take it."

"The street faire is within a few months. So I plan to start writing to him then. Tell him how much I want him back…of course, he'll fall for it, _right away_…it's perfect. Satine has left the Moulin Rouge and it is going to fall into ruins. Then, I'll accept his offer of marriage."

          The clock struck midnight and the clinking of glasses and shuffling of cards could still be heard from Adele's room. Cigarette smoke still floated from the window. They basked in the presence of their friends who understood their feelings without needing to hear tearful stories. They sat in front of the small fireplace and talked about their first loves, their last loves, their families, their lives. Finally the lights were blown out, the windows were closed, the glasses left on the floor and they curled up on the floor with blankets. Together they murmured, "Good night and for once, sweet dreams."

  



	10. Epilogue: The Montmartre Street Faire

**A/N:  THIS IS NOT EDITED. BETA READER NEEDED. The movie _Moulin Rouge_, along with the characters used in this fanfiction, is copyrighted (©) to its respected owners (Twentieth Century Fox, Fox Productions, Baz Luhrmann, etc.). I do not take any credit for the characters from the movie _Moulin Rouge_ that I have used in this fanfiction. All of the characters not from the _Moulin Rouge _movie are my own creations (Josilan, Henry, and others). Please DO NOT USE THEM without my permission.  Thank you.**

**Any chapters (including the prologue) PREVIOUS to chapter seven are the work of both Viral Impact and Kalah Exclamation. Chapter seven and any of the FOLLOWING chapters (including the epilogue) are solely the work of Viral Impact.**

**! BETA READER STILL NEEDED ! ! SUGGESTIONS APPRECIATED !**

**Epilogue: The Montmartre Street Faire**

          Montmartre glittered as the streetlamps turned on along with colored paper lanterns that hung from building to building. People strolled down to visit and dance in the streets as musicians played their instruments as they also wandered. Henry walked down the sidewalk with Josilan by his side when they bumped into The Duke and Camilla. Camilla's stomach was protruding and when she noticed Henry staring, she blushed. "Four months along."

Henry shook hands with The Duke and uttered, "Congratulations! I never would've guessed you as a father."

"Thank you." The Duke grinned happily as he placed an arm around Camilla. "I suppose you want to know about Leroy."

"Ah, yes. He hasn't returned." Henry motioned for them to walk down the street and converse. 

Adele and Camilla fell behind while The Duke and Henry spoke. "Leroy needed some rest and I tried to have him return but you know." Henry nodded and The Duke continued. "He's very heartbroken and I'm afraid he will not be returning. My paychecks will halt at the end of the year."

Henry shook his head in disbelief, "Are you sure he won't return?"

"I am sure, unless, something convinces him to return. Until then, this is business and…" The Duke thrust out his hand and Henry shook it. "Goodnight."

Henry wandered into the Moulin Rouge to find it only half filled. As he wandered through the crowd, he caught some conversations of the people.

"We tried to get into _Chez Amèlie _but it was full as always."

"Moulin Rouge isn't what it used to be. Let me slip you Amèlie's card, trust me. It's a lot better."

"Ever since Satine left, I'm afraid I can't come back here. Lyle _had_ _to drag _me."

"Nini just can't handle the spotlight. It's not the same. Try Amèlie's club. I heard it's to die for!"

"Oh, poor Henry. If only he knew he's second best now."

Henry became infuriated as he walked through the building; no longer did he have to push his way through. As he stormed down the halls, he rushed into his office and slammed the door angrily. The Diamond Dogs pressed their ears against the door and could hear Henry screaming and throwing objects at the walls. Finally it was quiet and they exchanged worried glances.

Fanny pushed her way to the door and knocked, "Henry?" When no answer came, she jiggled the doorknob but it wouldn't open. She quickly took charge and pushed the girls into the main dressing room behind the stage.

The girls shrilled, "What's going to happen? What's wrong?"

"Everything." Fanny shook her head. "Everything is going wrong for him." 

Fanny slumped into a chair and they heard Josilan clear her throat. Her face was dark and the black bags under her eyes told them she hadn't been sleeping once again. The girls turned to listen to Josilan. She spoke softly and kindly, "I'd advise each and every one of us to pack our things. Be prepared for the day Moulin Rouge dies. It isn't the same. I suspect within, perhaps, a year, we'll be homeless and jobless."

The girls gasped. "Why?" They began to panic and immediately their voices rose as they gossiped with each other.

Fanny shouted for them to be silent and when the chatter died away, Josilan continued in the same serene voice, "At the end of the year, The Duke will have withdrawn all his money from the Moulin Rouge. There's no hope if he does this, the Moulin Rouge will have to close." 

Someone sobbed from the back and Fanny barked, "Don't cry! We'll go out with something exciting. We'll go out with a flame. We won't die like a bunch of blubbering drunks. Right?"

The girls in unison shouted, "Right!"

One of the younger girls, who had just started, sobbed, "What about me family? There's only bread on the table because of me new job. I've got me two brothers, and three sisters, a weak mother and a drunken father." Her sobs filled the room again, "What are we going to do?" 

Fanny reassured her, "I'll help to find you a job. I'll help all of us to find some jobs. I promise you that!"

It had been weeks since the street faire and Henry's mind was cluttered with thoughts of bills, money, performances, ways to make more money, and Adele's obviously unhappiness. His desk was cluttered too with bills, napkins from the local café with calculations scribbled on them, and an ashtray with a smoking cigar in it. He picked up one napkin and noticed the statistics; only half the amount of visitors came to Moulin Rouge since Satine left. He needed Satine to come back. 

Slowly, his eyes traveled to peer out his window and he saw how well Montmartre had cleaned up. It was almost respectable. He pushed his chair away from the desk and walked to the window. He leaned against the frame and sighed heavily. A soft knock came from the door and a voice, "Henry?"

"Come in." 

The door crept open and Adele swept in with a warm smile and a tray in her hand. The scent of steak filled the room and Henry eyed the food hungrily. "You haven't come out for weeks and we are concerned about your new…eating habits?"

Henry sat down and Adele placed the tray in front of him. She pulled a stool to his desk and sat across him. She placed a small vase with a single and she noticed Henry's stare. "Why are you being so kind?"

"I want to accept your apology that you say every time you look at me." She placed her elbows on the desk and rested her chin on her hands. "I need to forgive you for what you've done. Chance wanted it this way."

"How do you know?" Henry pushed the food away from him.

"I had this dream." Adele's voice was so soft. "Chance told me to go on. He said…he knew you regretted it. He told me that you can't be angry forever and I won't." Adele held Henry's hands, "I remembered the time when I loved you and I know somewhere you became lost."

Henry uttered, "Adele, stop it."

"No, Henry. I figure Chance wouldn't want us to be enemies, he would want us to be friends again." She laughed, "He always wanted people to be friends and forgive them." Henry kissed the top of Adele's hands and she finished, "I cannot promise you that I can be in love with you, but I will stand by your side and help you find your way back to the Henry I loved."

"I thank you." Henry released her hands and she pushed the tray back towards him. "But people can't relive the past Adele."

"I know. But we can try to find that charming young man." She paused and Henry shook his head.

"I'll always be the same."

"Well, eat and let me help you with this financial mess."

          Steam floated from the bathroom and she could hear Christian busily shaving. Satine stood before the mirror and turned to gaze at herself from the side. Her stomach was only beginning to show signs of her pregnancy. Satine's hair was piled on top of her head and her face was bare. She turned away with a disgusted face. She missed the rouge across her cheeks, the red splashed onto her lips, and the glow of her face as the glittering stage lights came down to kiss her powdered face…

Satine's bare feet slapped against the floor as she walked to the window. Christmas was near and many people were scuttling down the streets with their packages. She heard the water turn off and as she turned, Christian appeared with a towel around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and she whispered, "Christian…"

He kissed the nape of her neck, "You're looking wonderful. Are you prepared to go shopping?"

"You know, almost all the families have had children." Satine whispered into his ear.

"Why do we need children when we have ourselves?" He paused and Satine knew Christian was beginning to understand what Satine was about to tell him. He questioned, "Abrupt subject isn't it?"

"Christian, is a child really all that bad?" Satine pulled away from him and he noticed the franticness in her eyes.

"Satine?"

"Christian, I've been meaning to tell you." She looked down and bit her lower lip.

"Oh Satine!" He scooped her into his arms and swung her around the room. When he sat her down on her feet, he suddenly shrilled as he fell to press his ear to her stomach, "Will the baby be all right? I didn't hurt it, did I?"

Satine smiled and whispered, "It'll be fine." Christian suddenly dashed from the room and Satine heard him clatter down the stairs. Full of curiosity, she ran to the window to see where Christian was going. Some of their neighbors were taking a morning walk and the milkman was just arriving at their home. Everyone stooped as Christian stood on the stoop of their home and he held his hands up in the air. 

"I'm a father! I'm a father!" The people clapped and Satine clasped a hand over her mouth and stifled a laugh as his towel fell down to his ankles. "And I don't care that my towel just fell, because I'm a father!"

Satine gently placed a hand on her stomach and giggled, "Your father is insanely in love with you." She saw the tin ring on her finger as she glanced down and suddenly the taste of vanilla filled her mouth. She thought with a small smile, _"And for you, my unborn child, I will _learn_ to love Christian as much as he loves you and I. And as much as I love you…I guess I won't be needing any diamond on my ring."_

She paused and rubbed her stomach as she whispered softly to the baby inside her, "I won't need one because you're the one diamond I need, _the one diamond I desire to love._"__

**Author's Closing Note: **

**_Viral Impact: _**So, this began as a short "What if…" story but it has transformed into a 75-page first installment story (some may groan, some may cheer?). I thank all of those who read this and I thank all of you who reviewed and gave us wonderful criticism. We're (meaning I and Kalah Exclamation Mark) still open to suggestions as always and we're STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER.

By the way, we have been thinking about changing the title to **The _Love_ of Diamonds. **It would be nice if you could EMAIL US at

_whispering_phantom at hotmail dot com _

or leave your opinion in the form of a review. Thank you once again.

**Kalah Exclamation Mark_: _**So this has been fun and I can't wait to write the next installment. Viral Impact has done most the writing for this one and hopefully I will be able to do more for the next one. Like Viral said above, thanks to everyone.

If you can suggest a beta reader service and/or a person or you want to do it, PLEASE CONTACT US. Thank you once again and enjoy. Suggestions for the next installment are also appreciated. J


End file.
